Hinata, Your Future is Determined!
by Bluest Soul Spirit
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, a Shy and Sweet girl, has been marked by birth to a clan that is not very Associated with society, and was said to have disappeared many years ago. Realizing of this Betrothed, How would she and her family cope with this, knowing this fate cannot be avoided, no matter what? Rated T to be safe. ShinoHina. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Chapter 1: An Omen Of A Birthmark

"AHHHHH!" yelled a woman in agony. She was in labor, and it was just too much.  
A new member of the Hyuuga clan is about to be born into the world, and shall lead them to a new generation of prosperity and Peace,  
As predicted by the elders.

"Asami-sama, the baby is almost out" said the midwife."Just one more push"

Asami was in tears, and her strength decreasing with every push she's done.  
A strong hand squeezed hers in comfort. She looked up to see her husband,Hiashi Hyuuga, standing next to her.  
"One last push, Asami-koi, and you'll have your well deserved rest" He said trying to sooth her.

She smiled gently and nodded. Taking one last deep breath, and with all the strength she could possibly gain at her state,  
she gave the very last push that everyone had awaited for.

"Waaaahhh"

The room was now filled with the soft cries of the newborn child. The Midwife looked up at mistress with a warm smile.  
"Congratulations, Asami-sama...Hiashi-sama. You have a beautiful healthy daughter." she said.

Asami looked up to her husband and they both placed their heads together, exchanging sweet words.  
They were so happy, and before Asami was able to to close her eyes, the midwife asked one final question to the new parents.

"Do you have a name for her?"

Asami and Hiashi looked at their daughter and back at each other. A tired soft smile spread across her face and looked at their baby.  
"Hinata...That is what her name will be..." she said.

The midwife bowed and went off to clean up the newly named Baby girl,Hinata.

* * *

As Hinata was wiped clean of blood of her body, one of the other midwives noticed something on the her right hip.

"Kazuko-san...Come here,please" she called.

"What is it Kei-san?" Kazuko said as she walked over. Kei held baby Hinata in her arms, and slightly tilted her to the left.  
She examined the baby to see the mark that Kei was talking about." An Insect mark...? Where did this come from?"

"I don't know, Kazuko-san. I thought it was a smudge, but it wouldn't come off." she said.

"It's a Strange mark to have at birth,no doubt." said Kazuko. "Should we...report this to elders and...?"

"I don't believe there is any other option to take,Kazuko-san" said Kei. She nodded in agreement.  
Wrapping Hinata in a blanket they took her to the elders, and some after being told what's going on  
went to inform the Heads about it.

* * *

Asami was just having a moments of rest to herself, with her Husband Hiashi sitting by her side. A knock came at the door, and

revealed to be a woman judging by her voice. " Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi looked up at the door, a bit irritated that they dare interrupted his wife's moment of peace. "Come in"

The woman gently and hurriedly open and closed the door behind her and bowed down to him.  
"Hiashi-Sama, forgive my intrusion, but we have important information for you. Involving your Daughter,Hinata"

'Hinata...?' Hiashi's eyes wide at the mention of her name. "Rise ,Kaoru-san. What about my daughter?"

"She has a strange unusual marking on her right hip, and it appears to be an insect mark of some kind"

"A-An Insect mark?" Hiashi slightly taken back at what he just heard. 'No...It can't be...'

"Where's my daughter?" he demanded. Kaoru informed him that a couple midwives already took her to the elders.  
Hiashi, without another word, ran into the meeting room where all the Hyuuga's head and branch come together in to the  
Meeting. Barging in threw the doors, he saw Hinata being surrounded by the elders, and they looked at him, unpleasantly.

"Is it...true...?" Hiashi prayed to all the Gods and Spirits that his new born child...his first born was not...

"I'm afraid so, Hiashi...I'm afraid so..."

* * *

**First chapter up! Yes! This will be my first chapter story I've ever done XD  
****I hope all enjoy the story for those who stick with me through this ^^  
****Please, let me know what you all think! Take care and I'll see you all next chapter! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Uncertain Future that is Hinata's

'I...can't believe this...' thought Hiashi after letting the information he just received sink in. His own daughter, Hinata, is marked by the very clan  
that is said to have vanished over a hundred years ago, and known to be very dangerous. Aburame is the clan's name,though not very well known outside of rumors,  
They're reputation is enough to let villagers be fearful of them.

'My Poor, Hinata...' Were the last thoughts before Hiashi fell to his knees and slam a fist to the ground floor. Eyes tightly shut,refusing to shed any tears,  
wishing this whole thing was a lie, wanting to wake up and be told it was all a bad dream.

An elder woman stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, in some way of comfort. "I'm Sorry, Hiashi. I know this is a lot to take in." she said.  
Another elder, a Man, stepped in the conversation."It's a very unfortunate event that has taken place today" he said turning to a sleeping Hinata.  
"Especially, for a child who was just recently brought into this world with us"

"But what should we do,Grand Elder Haruto?" asked a fellow Elder curiously. Elder Haruto closed his eyes in deep thought. 'What indeed...'

"We can't let this child bring Corruption to this clan" said an Elder next to one of the two midwives. "That Birthmark is proof that nothing good will come to us"  
A few elders nodded their heads and whispered agreements. While the others,including Hiashi, were outraged by hearing this suggestion.  
"But she's just an infant!" argued a lady Elder.

" And if we let that child stay, who knows what will become of us!" said same Elder man, from before.

"ENOUGH!" Said Elder Haruto sternly. "We will NOT rid ourselves of this child!"

"But Grand Elder-!" started Elder Kyou, until a hand was put up to silence him.  
"Out of the question, Elder Kyou. I will hear no more nonsense." Elder Haruto, stared coldly at the man. Elder Kyou opened his mouth slightly,  
almost daring to say something else, But decided against it and closed his mouth.  
"Now..." Turning his attention away from Elder Kyou. " The child will stay with us...But there will be rules that must be followed."  
Everyone looked at each other confused, wondering what rules the Grand has planned for them.  
"First Rule, No one must ever speak of this mark. The less who know about this, the more convenient it is for us.  
Second Rule, She must be watched over at all times, for her own protection. And the last most important Rule...Don't let her get in contact with any insects.  
Am I clear?" He finished.  
"Yes, Grand Elder Haruto" said the whole room.  
"Good...you are all dismissed..." with that everyone returned to their businesses, and Hiashi on his way to his and Asami's room, with Little Hinata in his arms.

* * *

Asami was in a deep sleep, not letting anything disturb her slumber. A creek from the slide door revealed her Husband Hiashi,

and in his arms their little daughter,Hinata, Entering the room. Closing the door behind them, he sat down cross-legged next to his wife,  
and rocked Hinata Back and forth. Looking down at the baby, he couldn't help let a tear run down his face.

"My Dear, Hinata-chan..." Hiashi began whispering " There will be many challenges and obstacles before you...as you grow they will only get more difficult..."  
Taking a deep breath he placed his forehead gently against hers, letting another tear run down. "But through it all...May you do find peace and happiness  
even in those horrid times..."

Hiashi desperately wanted to let all his tears stroll down his cheeks, but knew he had to be strong not just as a head leader of the Hyuuga clan...but as a father.  
' I wonder how Asami would take all this...?' That's another thought that ran through Hiashi's mind. 'Surely she would take it the hardest...'  
And who could blame her? No one, really.

"Mmm..." Hiashi heard Asami stir in her sleep. Turning to her, she slowly awakened from her sleep, and turned to see Hiashi with Hinata in his arms. She smiled a little,  
but only to noticed Hiashi had a tear stain on his cheek. 'Something is wrong...' she frowned at the thought.

"Hiashi-Koishii..." She started. " Is something the matter...?"

Hiashi looked at their daughter with sadness in his eyes, and slowly turned back to meet her now sadden face.

"Asami-koi..." He took shaky breath, trying to calm himself down " There's something I have to tell you..."

Asami felt worry and confusion settle in, but she kept her full attention on him.

"...It's about Hinata...She's..."

* * *

**Chapter 2 up! Woo!  
So, we see that quite a bit of stuff is already happening. XD  
And Hiashi is already having a hard time with all this and being a new father.  
Well, Thank you for taking your time reading this, and being patient with me ^^  
Take care, and I'll see you all next chapter! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 3: We'll get through it, The Beginning starts now

After what felt like hours, listening to every single detail that was needed to explain to Asami. She stood there, not moving a muscle, and a shocking expression stayed on her features. The whole world came crashing down on her, and she started shaking violently. A lump was formed in her throat, and her eyes watered.

"She...She...S-She..." Asami could barely speak. She began choking on her own words that failed to form correctly. It was just as Hiashi predicted.  
Asami broke down in hot tears. Hands covered her face, and muffled cries were heard, but not loud enough to wake the baby completely.

'Why Kami-Sama...? Why...?' She kept replaying that thought in her head. She couldn't fully grasp the understanding of why this was happening to their daughter.  
She's heard about the Aburame Clan before, but just like everyone else it was only rumors. Asami didn't completely believe in the rumors when she was younger,  
but it still gave her chills whenever she heard any of the dark deeds they were said to have committed. She honestly can't picture their little  
daughter,Hinata, marrying an Aburame with that kind of reputation hanging over the family.

'What would they do to her...?' She asked herself. Another rumor about the Clan is that it's mostly made up of men, and see woman as a breeding tool.  
If they desired to have children to continue the family blood-line, they take woman back in their home,preforming a 'mating ritual' and keep them captive until the child is conceived. Once the child is born, they say the Aburame's dispose the woman, and if merciful they wipe their memories before throwing them back to their home town.

More horrifying thoughts came to Asami's mind, and she kept shedding tear after tear. This was really hard to take in for her. She felt horrible not only for herself or Hiashi...but mostly for Hinata.  
She already envisioned how the children would react if they found out about her birthmark,and how the parents would react if their own children told them. She could already see Hinata would have a very difficult time making friends. "W-why...why...why...?" She kept repeating over and over, wishing she knew the answer to all this.

Hiashi stood up and with his free hand, he rubbed his wife's back. Comforting her is the best he could do at this moment. She needed it. It pained him so much to watch her as lost as she is right now. She stretched her arms out to hug both her Husband and their little Hinata. Planting soft kisses on both of them,Hinata on the cheek, and Hiashi on the kept falling, but she didn't care.

"Oh, Hiashi-Koishii..." She started. " I worry for Hinata...her life...is going to be so difficult...and..a-and" choking on her sobs. she tried to finish her sentence." She won't h-have...many friends...I-It just saddens me so..."

Hiashi felt the same way. They knew it was going to be a long struggle, and just the mere thought of the worse things to happen doesn't help. Hiashi placed his forehead on Asami's and gazed at her face.  
"Asami-koi" he called to her softly. Her glassy tear filled eyes looked straight into his, seeing comfort emit from his eyes. "We'll get through this...Together. As a family" he sealed it with a soft kiss on her lips.

Asami's eyes soften, He knew just what to say, and a gentle smile made it's way on her face.

'Oh how I love this man...'

* * *

Two years and six months passed since that day.

Hinata was not any trouble at all, mostly. She was very curious, and often wonder around. She amazed her parents when she started to walk on her own when she was nearly 8 months old.  
She learned how to form words when she was almost two. She knew how to say her name, and say Mama and Papa. Greeting politely was no problem for her.  
She is Hinata was often a very happy child, and giggled a lot. Hiashi became more busy with meetings,as well as signing documents,but when given the chance, he would spend special time with Hinata and his lovely wife.  
Asami was the one who would spend time with Hinata the most. She spoiled Hinata to no end, playing with her, letting her have a taste of frosting whenever she baked a cake, and bought her toys.  
Most would expect a child not to share their toys, being the only child, but she always gave away her toys to someone when she sees them not in the best of moods. Some just can't turn away her. Especially her parents.

One day, Hinata was wandering around in the other side of the complex, as she turned to a corner a force collided with her,knocking her down in the process. Hinata winced a little, but looked up to see who bumped into her.  
It was a kid with shoulder length hair, and looked about her age, he had clear eyes like her but with a hint of a darker shade of purple, he seem to have a bandage over his forehead.  
They look at each other curiously after their fall. She smiled shyly and other kid taken by surprise and slowly waved back. Hinata, got up to help kid up on his feet. She noticed that they have a slight height difference, her being short while the other was taller. Smiling she pointed at herself. "...H-Hinata"

Curiously, the other child widen their eyes. Seeing she was introducing herself the other pointed at them self and spoke. "N..Neji"  
She smiled brightly. She hasn't met another person her age before. Mostly adults, but not everyone had time to play with her. She gently took his hand and tugged a little while looking at his face. "Play?"

Neji smiled brightly and eyes danced at the suggestion. "Oh-Kay!"  
The two set off and ran around the hallways. Apparently, it turned into a game of tag, chasing each other and laughing. Her Mother would play hide and seek with her, but not she usually get tired out when Hinata wanted her to chase her. This was way too much fun. As it was her turn to chase after Neji, She saw him stop and tapped his shoulder with a giggle. Neji stood there a little nervous, making Hinata look to see what Neji was standing there for. Her eyes widen at someone who looked so identical to her own father, except he had a tattoo of some kind on his forehead.

The Man looked down at her curiously and with a deep voice he spoke. "Well...What do we have here?"

She hid behind Neji and shyly peeked out. The man smiled and chuckled softly. Neji looked behind him and smiled at Hinata, letting her know it's okay.  
The man bent down on his knee, and held a hand out. "Don't worry, Little one, I won't hurt you..." He spoke again.

Hinata looked at his hand and back at the man. She slowly came out to and nervously takes his hand. He pulls her towards him a little, and smiled. "May I ask what your name is,Miss?"  
She blushed out of embarrassment and opened her mouth to respond. "H-Hinata"

He smiled a bit more, and chuckled. "It's very nice to meet you,Hinata. I see you met your cousin, Neji"  
She looked confused and tilted her head. "Co...Cou...Cousin?"  
He nodded. "Because He is my son, and I am your father Hiashi's twin brother,Hizashi."

"T...Twins?" she asked

He nodded again with a smile. "Which makes me...Your Uncle"

"...Uncle" She tested the word out and smiled up at him. "Uncle 'Zashi!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 up! Yaaaay XD  
I had a little trouble coming up with a chapter title for this part, but I guess this will do for now.  
Thank you all for taking your time reading this and being patient with me ^^  
I'd love to know what you all think! Take care and I'll see you in the Next chapter! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Little reunion and Hinata's dream Encounter

That day, Hinata learned why she's never met her Uncle or Cousin earlier before. Hizashi was on a Mission, and since Wife passed away he brought Neji along with him.  
It was a two year long mission, and they got back just that morning. Hizashi brought Hinata back to his brother, holding her little hand in his, and little Neji following behind.

As they made their way into the other side of the complex, Hiashi was talking with some elders, and from the corner of his dark purple eyes, he spotted Hinata with his Brother."Hizashi...?" he said turned his head,surprise to see his brother."You've returned..."

Hizashi smiled. "Yes, it's been awhile, Hiashi" He looked down to face Hinata. "I was on my way to see you first actually, until I spotted my Son, Neji, playing with Little Hinata,  
here" Hinata giggled at the mention of her. Neji blushed in embarrassment. Hiashi looked down at the children, seeing Hinata having a bigger smile just from meeting her absent Uncle and Cousin for the first time.

It warmed Hiashi's heart at the sight, though he's face didn't show it. But something in the back of Hiashi's mind told him not to let her get too close to them. "Hm..I see" Said  
Hiashi saw the Elders get impatiant with their little family reunion, and decided to cut it short for Hiashi's sake. "My apologize, I'll let you get back to your  
businesses with my Brother" He said bowing down.

A Tug was felt on Hizashi's robe, and he looked to see Hinata look up with a bit sadden face. "Uncle 'Zashi...I can play wit Neji, Again?"  
Hizashi smiled gently. "It's up to your father to decide that, Hinata"  
Hinata ran to her father, holding tightly at his robs, and had a pleading gaze to her father. "Please, Papa...? Please..?"

The gaze that Hinata gave to Hiashi was too much. It's just very difficult to say 'No' to looked at his Brother and Neji, then back to his daughter.  
"I will allow this...You may play with your cousin" he looked up at Hizashi with a stern face "But no more than two hours"  
Hizashi nodded. "Fair enough. Come along, My Son." he said as he turn to leave. Neji followed only to peek back from the shoulder giving her a smile and went on his way.

Hinata waved them off and followed her father back to their side of the complex. That day, Hinata's smile grew three times wide, and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Hiashi returned to his bedroom after a long day of having discussions with the Elders, and signing documents. His eyes looked up to what's in front of him to see his wife,Asami, gently singing Hinata to sleep.

Seeing him come in, she sent a smile his way, and continued to sing the last part of the song.

_The kindness showing all around_  
_Always dream, and never stop_  
_Endless love fills your heart_  
_Keep a smile upon your face_

_Be at peace in both mind and soul_  
_Now, rest your eyes, it's time to go_  
_Sleep, My Child, So pure of light_

_Don't ever stop being you_  
_And Shine...shine..shine_

Hinata was fast asleep. Asami placed a small kiss upon her forehead, and smiled. "Good night, Hinata-chan" she whispered. "May you have the sweetest of dreams"  
Hiashi came forward and held Hinata. "I'll take care of it Asami-Koi. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself while you are to be expecting soon." He said calmly.  
Asami smiled, and unconsciously rubbed her full round belly at the mention of her pregnancy. "Thank you, Hiashi-Koishii..."  
"Anything for you, Asami-koi" he said as he took Hinata to another room, and tucked her in. Hinata smiled as Hiashi placed a kiss on her forehead, and he left to turn in for the night.

Not noticing a glow coming from Hinata's right hip.

* * *

**~In the Dreamland that is Hinata's~**

"Mmm..."

Hinata stirred as she fluttered her eyes open. "Hmm..?..Huh..?" She said as she slowly rose from her place. First thing she noticed was she was in a white gown, A veil covering her face, and baby blue sandls.  
After that,Looking around, and saw she was outside in a meadow of some kind. The sky was clear, and the sun brightly shined on the field of flowers.  
Hinata awed at the sight. She's never been outside much before. Mostly playing indoors, and someone would be keeping a watchful eye on her.  
This place was so beautiful, and had many flowers with the brightest colors. Hinata couldn't help but run towards the field of flowers, and jump into a pile before her.

She giggled and rolled around, having as much fun as when she was playing tag with Neji. Getting up from her spot, She noticed in a distance that someone was on the other side of the field. Curiosity got the better of her, and was on her way to see who that person was. She noticed the closer she was getting, the more dull the atmosphere became. She stopped to see a better view of the person.  
The back was the only think she could view, but saw the person was wearing a dark brown jacket with a hoodie on. "Helloo...?" She called out, tilting her head.

The hooded figure seems to have heard her, and looked side to side. She smiled, and was happy she got their attention somehow. "I'm here" She said a little louder.  
The figure turned around, and was facing her. She gasp a little at what she saw...or what she couldn't see.

'No...face..' she thought. He's face was all covered by the hoodie that covers his whole head. She could hardly make out any of this person's features.  
"Who are you...?" Said what sounded like a young boy. Her eyes widen, and shyness started to take over. Blushing, she twirled her figures before pointing at herself.

"Hinata..." she said softly. The hooded boy just stared at her and gave a 'hmph' in response. "...You?" She said curiously, wondering what his name is.

"...Why should I tell you..?...You wouldn't care...No one does.." he said with a hint of sadness. She was taken back, not expecting him to answer like that.

"What...wrong..?" she tried to say. She was starting to feel sorry for the boy in front of her.

"Leave me alone...Go away.." He said getting upset,and the atmosphere turning more gloomy. Something in Hinata told her to stay where she was, and that he needs help cheering up. Smiling, she had a little idea. "Play..?" she asked with her arms out to him. The hooded boy ignored her, and faced away from her.

She pouted cutely, and walked up to stand in front of him. "Play...?..Please?"  
He looked away not wanting to face her. "I don't want to..."

Hinata held his hand, and smiled. "Please...?...Friends..?"  
The boy slowly looked at her. "You...really wanna be..friends..?" he said having hope in his voice.

Hinata nodded rapidly, and giggled. She pulled her new friend, and started playing tag after she brought him to the field.

Playing for what felt like hours, they laughed,giggled, and skipped around. Now they both lay down in the grass, and look at the clouds.

"What...you...like..?" Hinata asked curiously, about what the boy next to her had interest for.

"Hmm...I Like bugs.." He said softly. Hinata looked at him curiously.

"Hm...?"

"I like bugs...all kinds...Like Spiders...Ants...and Beetles" he said with a hint of embarrassment. Hinata was very curious, She's never seen a bug before in her life...

"What..they ...like..?" She asked with obvious curiosity.

"Different..." he said simply.

"Oh...Kay.." She said looking at the sky. After a moment of silence,she heard him mumble something under his breath, and turned back to him. "Hm...?"

"...Shino..." he said a little louder."...My...name..."

Hinata stared at him for a while before smiling really big, and squeezed his hand gently while giggling. Shino got a little shaken by the sudden action, but was confused at why she was giggling. 'Is she...laughing at me...?' he thought horrified. ' No...no no no no...!'

"Are you...making fun of me..?" he said, sounding hurt again. Hinata stopped giggling and got confused. "I knew it...I knew it...I knew it!" He started getting mad.  
The sky darken and the plants started welting. Hinata was getting scared by this.

"You are just like them! YOU DON'T CARE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, and yanked his hand away from her gentle grip. Hinata was too shocked to react properly, but she felt tears running down her cheeks. Shino was growling in frustration, seeing she was still there after telling her to leave. "GO AWAY! NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" he yelled, with anger.  
Hinata could tell he was very hurt, but in turn he was hurting her as well. A lump started forming in her throat, and tears fell from her eyes. "I-I-I...S-So" Gulp "S-sowwy..." she said choking on her words, which made him step back, wondering why she was choking like that making his anger slowly fade, but still intact. "Lair...You're a lair!" he shouted.

Hinata began to sob, and hugged him. She wanting him to know she was sincere, and never intended to harm him. "I-I-I s-s-sowwy" she said while sniffling, and holding back more tears. Shino froze in place. 'She...she's crying...she...' but his thoughts interrupted when she hugged tighter. "F-F-Feel...b-better..O-Oh...kay-y..?" she tried to smile through her tears. "I-I-I...s-stay..wit...y-you"

'W...What...? She...She wants to...stay...? But...But I yelled at her...' He thought confused. "W-Why...?"

She looked up at covered face, and smiled. "F-Friends...help...r-really" she tried to explain. Hoping he can get an idea of the meaning she was trying to get across.  
Hinata felt tears fall upon her face that weren't her own this time. 'Shino..?' she thought. He was crying...crying his eyes out to her. She felt him return her hug, and heard him cry on her shoulder. She held him close, comforting him, patting his back and made a soft 'Shhh' sound. "It...Oh kay...Shhh" she said, trying to imitate what her mother would do when she felt sad, and cried.

After a while, Shino calmed down, and just let her hold him. She was glad to know she made a new friend and cheered him up.

_Hinata_

She tensed a bit at hearing her name, and wondered who was calling her.

_Hinata wake up_

'Mama..?' She thought as it sounded just like her mother.

"What's wrong..?" He asked worried. "Why are you all see-through"

Hinata tilted her head, and saw her hands. 'Hm...?' She saw what Shino ment. She was losing color, and can see through herself.

"Are you...Leaving me...?" he said with sadness. Hinata looked at him sadly. "I...think..."

He's head looked down, but Hinata grabbed his hand and held it. "We...play...here...again..." She said happily. "I...pwomise"  
He stared at her, and squeezed her hand. "Okay...please keep it...or I won't believe you anymore"

With that, Hinata smiled, and closed her eyes as everything around her disappeared. Leaving a little voice echoing in her mind...

_I'll be waiting for you..._

* * *

**Chapter 4 up! WOO! XD  
I know I took a bit long with this, but I was kinda stuck on a few parts. Likely I had friends to help me with it XD  
But anywho! As you can see, Little Shino made an appearance :D Just in case you're curious, he's 5 years old.  
I figured in that age, he's already being made fun of by other children, so he's still expressive of his emotions, and was 'thinking' of canceling his emotions out so he wouldn't get hurt anymore. Of course that doesn't happen!...yet XD  
Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please, tell me what you all think! ^^  
Take care, and I shall see you all in the next chapter! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 5: For the Safety of Hinata and the Clan

Asami awoke to the morning sunrise, only to hear Hinata stirring in the room next to hers. She got a bit worried, and look to her left only to notice Hiashi wasn't here.  
'That's right...early meeting' She remembered. She pulled off the covered quietly, and managed to walk over to the next room, checking on Hinata.  
Hinata was stirring a little only to relax a moment later. Asami noticed tear stains on her cheek, and felt confused. 'Why was she crying...?' She wondered.

"Hinata" Asami called gently, feeling bad she had to wake her up like this. "Hinata, wake up"

Hinata's eyes started to flutter open. "Hmm...?"

Asami took a breath of relief. "Oh, thank goodness...Did you have a bad dream,Hinata-chan..?" She asked smiling gently.  
Confused, she tilted her head. 'Bad dream...?' she thought. Hinata shook her head no. Asami didn't want to push it any further, and decided to drop it.  
Picking her up gently in her arms, Hinata's tummy started to make a growling sound.

"Well, Seems like someone is ready to have breakfast right about now,Hm?" She laughed softly.

Hinata blushed from embarrassment, but giggled along with her mother. Putting Hinata down, She held her hand and they both left to go have their first meal of the day.

* * *

Hinata was just about done eating, until she spotted someone peeking out the door. "Neji!" she said happily.

She dropped the spoon that held the last bit of her oat meal, and ran over to hug him. He hugged her back gladly, and jumped along with her, chanting 'Today we play,Today we play!'.  
Asami awed at the sight. 'That must be Neji...he's grown so much since I last saw him, and his father' she thought, remembering when Neji was a year old.

"Now, Hinata-chan..." Asami said getting her attention. "You do know what you must do first before playing, right?"  
Hinata blanked out for a minute, and looked at her night gown. "Dress..?" she asked. Asami smiled, and nodded.

"Let's go back, and get you changed. After that, you can go play." Asami looked to meet Neji's face. "Can you wait five minute? It won't be long at all,I Promise" She assured.  
Neji stared at her before nodded. Asami smiled,taking Hinata back to her room, and help her get dress while Neji awaited outside the door.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, it has come to our attention that there is a strange energy shift among our Home" said One of the Elders.

"Yes, I've taken note of the change as well" Said Hiashi. It was not unusual for Hyuuga's to sense when there's a different energy roaming around, but this energy they all felt was something very unsettling to them. It was a type of energy that wasn't threatening, but knew that it didn't belong there. Some Elders cursed under their breath, thinking it had something to do with Hinata, instantly.  
Although, Hiashi and most of the Elder's thought of it as a possibility, they quickly dismissed it.

"Is there a way to call out the energy away from the Grounds?" Asked one of the Lady Elders.

"I'm not sure, Elder Izumi" said Grand Elder Hanato. "But we mustn't get ahead of ourselves, We have to take precaution."

"Agreed" A crowed of Elders said. Of course, there were some who wanted to object, but knew very well not to object the Grand Elder's dissicions.  
For now, it was decided to keep a closer eye on Hinata, and their surroundings in order to make a better judgement on the forein energy that is amongst their home.

'We must protect our home, and Hinata...for as long as possible...'

* * *

The day soon ended, and Hinata was happy with what happened.

She and Neji were playing 'hide and seek'. Neji kept having trouble finding her, and Hinata had the same trouble for him.  
Then after two hours they had to separate. Hinata was with her mother, watching her knit clothes for the new baby that is to arrive very soon.  
Asami laughed when Hinata declared she'll do her best to be a good big sister when the baby arrives. It was just too cute...

When Dinner time came around, Her Uncle,Hizashi, surprised her when both he and Neji were joining them for Dinner.  
Hinata stood up to walk over to Neji, Held his hand, and guided him back with her, seating him next to her. Everyone, but Hiashi laughed at the cuteness before them.

Then, Nightfall came before them, and everyone went to their rooms. Asami hummed a song for Hinata to sleep to, as Hiashi quietly started telling her what happened in the meeting.  
Asami looked at Hiashi and then back at Hinata. "What should we do,Hiashi-Koishii...? I don't want her to be excluded from being a normal child completely...I would love for her to go to school...  
Make friends..." A tear slid down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away.

"I know it's hard...I don't want to do this either, but...I want her to be as safe as possible...and keep from everyone of her..." Hiashi didn't want to say it, and Asami knew this.  
Asami gave Hinata to Hiashi, and there we went to tuck her in. Hinata sleeping peacefully as always, Hiashi left taking one last look at Hinata before closing the slide door.

Hinata's lips formed a smile in her sleep, Her right hip starting to glow and heard the voice of her new friend speak to her.

_Hinata...You came back..._

* * *

**Chapter 5 up! Sorry it took a while. I was trying to think of how I could continue with this xDD  
And thankfully I had my friends to help me out with this once again XD  
I thank you all for being patient with me, and I hope you're enjoying this story so far ^-^  
Please tell me what you all think! Take care and I will see you all in the next chapter! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Start of Many Visits

Hinata opened her eyes to see she was in the same place from her last dream. She had the same veil covering her face, same dress, and shoes.  
She looked around to see if she can find her friend she met yesterday. She walked towards the fields only to be stopped by a familiar young voice.

"Hinata...You came back..."

Turning around, she brighten up and ran up to hugged him. She felt him tremble at the contact, but dismissed it and buried her face in the jacket he wore.  
"Shino!" She shouted joyfully. Shino stood still, not sure what she was doing. Hinata looked up at the hidden face that was Shino's. "Missed you!" She smiled.

"Y-You...did..?" He said taken back and surprised. 'She..she missed...me..?' He started to feel fuzzy about that. "Mhmm! Play again..?" she asked him.  
Shino stared down at her, and nodded happily. She held his long sleeves and pulled him towards the fields just a head of them. Shino had no choice, but to follow her.

Once they arrived down at the field of flowers, Hinata fell amongst the flowers,Pulling Shino down next to her, and giggled. Shino looked at her, and slowly started to giggle along with her.  
Hinata looked up at the sky, unconsciously holding his hand. Shino looked down at their hands, and then to her face. Hinata turned to face him and giggled. "Look...Clouds" she said softly.

They both stared up at the sky,seeing many clouds pass by, and some with shapes. Hinata let out a deep breath, and closing her eyes, enjoying this moment she had with her friend. Shino was just as lost in the moment as Hinata was herself, He felt at peace, like nothing could ever ruin this moment...and he liked that.

"Shino..?" Hinata called out to him. Shino turned his head to her. "Hm..?"

"What's that...?" She asked him. Shino looked to see her pointing at an insect with beautiful patterned wings. " A Butterfly.."

Hinata turned to him confused. "Butter...fly?" A picture of a stick of butter flying around in the sky popped in her imagination. "Why... butter flying..?"  
Shino just looked at her with a blank expression. "No ...Butterflies are bugs that fly, not a butter flying...that's different"

"Oh.." She blushed embarrassed. Then the butterfly then landed on Hinata's chest and fluttered it's wings while staying there. "It Likes you..."  
Hinata's eyes gaze over at Shino. "Hm...?" Shino just stared at the Butterfly and then back to Hinata. "She said you're very calm..."  
Her eyes grew wide. 'He can...talk to them...?' she thought. Amazed at how Shino could talk to the butterfly. 'I wonder..'

"Can you...talk with others..?" she asked. Shino faced her and nodded slowly. "I can..."  
Hinata giggled joyfully. "Nice!" she cheered. Shino looked away, and seemed embarrassed by it.  
She sat up,Letting go of his hand, hugging her knees to her chest and looks at him. "You..Okay?"

"I.." He pauses and then turns to her. " others...think I'm weird..because I..can...talk to..them"

"Hm..? Why..?" Hinata asked, Not understanding why anyone would consider it weird to have the ability to communicate with other things.  
She thought it's actually very helpful, and help other people understand about other lifeforms that live in this world along with Humans. He stood up, and his head down.

" Because...it's not...'normal'..." He said, voice getting shaky. "I'm...not...normal..."

Hinata felt sorry hearing this, but still didn't understand what's wrong with being different. She's never played with anyone else other than her cousin,Neji.  
Then again, she's never left the Hyuuga grounds , she couldn't really relate to what he was going through. But...

"I'm sorry..." She said, hoping she could cheer him up a little. Shino turned his head to face her only to mutter something under his breath.

"Hm..?" She strained to hear him, it was so soft, and barely audible. "You..." He started, taking a deep breath." You won't...be scared...if...I tell you why...I'm not normal..would you?" Hinata looked confused, but shook her head anyway. "Promise...?" He said nervously. She nodded again.

"I...Can..." He gulped before he continued to speak. "I...I can...control...bugs..."

Hinata stared at him blankly. She wasn't sure how to react to this, and tilted her head to the side feeling confused. "Hm...?"  
"I can...tell them...what to do...and...they can do it for me" He said, hoping she could understand a little better.

Hinata then started to get an idea of what he was trying to tell her, and made an 'Oooohhh' sound, letting him know she get's it now.  
Shino looked at the ground. "You...think I'm weird too...huh..?" he said getting sad. Clouds started turning gray at this and little droplets fell from the sky.  
Hinata stood up and hugged Shino. Shino froze in place not moving. He still didn't understand how this embrace thing works.  
"No..It...make you...You" she said smiling in his jacket. Shino took a sharp breath hearing this. No one has ever told him that before...

Shino unconsciously placed his hands on top Hinata's, and started to sniffle. "Hinata...Don't...leave me alone...Like...they do.."  
Hinata's eyes opened up halfway, and just listened. "I don't...wanna be alone...You won't be my friend if you do!" He shouted, obviously showing sadness in his voice.

Hinata just hugged a little tighter, and buried her face in his jacket. "I pwomise..." She said muffled from the jacket.  
Shino cried and the rain that came after joined him, but Hinata didn't let go. She made 'shhh' sounds like she did from their last encounter, and hoped it would calm him down. After a while, it worked and both sat back down together.

"Feel..better?" She asked softly. Shino nodded, and this made Hinata smile. She glad to know he was feeling better, and the sky agreed with her as it started to clear.

Shino then jumped a little,and looked around. "Father...?"  
Hinata tilted her head confused, but then started to see he was going transparent. It started making sense when she remembered what happened last time.  
"Shino..has..to go?"

He turned to her, and nodded slowly. Hinata felt a little sad that he had to go, but then she smiled. "I see you again..?" she asked.  
Shino faced her for a long time, and nodded. "Yeah...I'll see you! Every day!" he voiced happily. Hinata giggled, and clapped her hands.

Shino started to disappear more, but before he left he held Hinata in his arms and whispered one last thing.  
Hinata gasp at what he whispered, and smiled widely. He then disappeared completely, leaving Hinata with a big smile, and uncontrollable giggles.

'I hope too...Shino' she thought happily. Closing her eyes, She was enjoying the last moments she was going to have until it was her turn to wake up.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark gloomy room.

A Man in a pale red hood, with a round gourd on his back, stood next to the young five year old who was sleeping on his back,and called on to him.  
"Shino...You must wake up." He said with a deep voice, that held sternness.

Seeing the boy wake up a moment later, Shino turned to face the man who awoke him. "Father..."  
The Man's eyebrows rose up a little, to let him know he's listening to his son. "I saw her...again..." he said gently, having a soft smile play on his lips.

"Hm.." He replied. He remembered the other day, He heard from the bugs that his son spoke of a little girl with a covered face, and white dress who help him feel didn't think much of it at first, but hearing his son speak gently like this and to smile, He knew there most be more to this then what is being revealed.

"Shino..." He said, changing the subject. "We must continue with practice"  
Shino turned to him and nodded. "Okay,Father..."

The Man nodded, and left the room for Shino to get ready.

_I shall look more into this...In due time_

* * *

**Chapter 6 up! Yaaaay! XD  
Thank you so much for being patient with me!  
****I know I take a while to upload sometimes, but again Thank you!  
I'm glad to know you readers are enjoying my story! ^^  
Please, continue to tell me your thoughts on how my story is so far!  
Take care, and I shall see you all next Chapter! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Within the two years (Part 1)

Two years have passed. Many things have happened since then, but here's what happen before this day.

Asami gave birth to a second daughter, named Hanabi. Hinata was happy to hear that she's now a big Sister. A couple months after that, Hinata's speech improved and began telling her mother that she has a friend in her dreams. Telling her mother how when they first met he was really sad and lonely, and that she made him feel better and became his first friend.  
Asami thought it was adorable, and paid no mind to it, at first. Although, a week into this, Hinata told her mother about Lady bugs, and how they can have many spots on their back.  
Asami questioned where she learned that information from. Hinata smiled happily to her mother, and told her that her friend was teaching her about bugs.

"One time..He said Butterflies...brings beauty and joy!" She giggled at the memory of Shino shyly telling her this information. Asami started to get very concerned as it became a daily thing for Hinata to speak of. It started to get very frequent as more weeks past that Asami feared this was the work of the Horrid Aburame clan, and had to warn Hiashi.

Asami went to search for Hiashi, hoping to tell him about Hinata's 'friend' that she constintly talks to as soon as possible. Luckly, They were just about to enter the meeting room, but of course Hiashi stopped to see his wife have a troubled look on her face. "Asami-koi..?"  
Asami stood in front of him and had fear in her eyes. "I have to speak with you Hiashi-Koishii...May I have a Moment..?" She asked. Hiashi nodded and told the elders he would be there shortly.  
They both walked a few feet away from the room, then Asami turned to him. "Hiashi-Koishii..." She started, her eyes showing fear and worry. "Hinata...She...I'm very concerned for her..."

"What's the matter,Asami-koi?" he asked, getting a little worried himself. Asami took a deep breath, calming herself down and speak again.  
"Hinata...She has a friend she met in her dreams...But...It's been a very frequent thing...and..she's talking about information of bugs I never knew existed and..."

Hiashi's eyes widen, and what Asami was telling him. 'But...She's not allowed to be near any bugs...' He thought, repeating a memory of Grand Elder Hanato.

"...I'm afraid it could be the work of the Aburames...They must of known of this and are trying to draw our child closer to them..." Asami said tearing up.

Hiashi let his Wife's words sink in, and as much as he didn't want this to be true, he considered it. "Alright...I'll see what the council could do..." he said quietly, and looked into her eyes.  
"Go back and stay with our daughters...I'll let you know what is being decided."

Asami nodded, and turned to leave. Hiashi went on into the meeting room, and looked up at all the members worriedly.

"What is the matter, Hiashi-sama?" said one of the Elders asked curiously. Hiashi held a fist, eyes shut tightly, showing that what he heard is really troubling him.

"My Wife, Asami...has brought to my attention of recent events that's taken place...Considering my daughter,Hinata" Hiashi said regrettably.  
This caused the everyone to have all their attention on Hiashi, and he told them what he was being told, by Asami. Every word, being thrown out in the open into the ears of the Elders and clan members.

The room tensed after Hiashi was done explaining. No words passed through any of their lips, and was dead silent for what felt like hours.

"Well..." Started the Grand Elder. " We shall see what we could do about this...but what solution do you suggest we should offer for her?"

"I..." Hiashi thought a moment. He wasn't completely sure what to suggest, honestly. "I...just want make sure this is a problem that can be avoided or taken care of.."

"We understand Hiashi-sama..." Said Lady Elder Akira. "The council will debate on how to handle this situation, until then you will wait for a further response..."

"I Understand...Thank you" He said bowing down to the room. The council then began consult on how to get a grasp on the situation at hand as Hiashi left the room, but could not come up with mutual answer that would've been successful.

'We must do our very best for everyone's sake...for her sake'

* * *

Another few months have past, It was decided by the council that Neji would watch over Hinata, and be their key source of Information. Neji thought this gives him more time to spend with his Cousin Hinata, since they hardly ever play more than two hours. Hinata didn't mind this idea at all, she felt happy to know she gets to play with Neji more, and build a closer bond with each other.

Although, Hizashi wasn't fully informed on what was going on, only being told that Neji is going to be watching over Hinata, by their order, and no questions must be asked about it.  
In a matter of 3 weeks, although Neji enjoyed being around Hinata more than usual, he started getting more of a deeper sense of responsibility, acting more professional around Hinata in order to make sure of her safety. Hinata felt flattered at the thought of Neji being her Guardian, and so it was naturally accepting to her.

The following week,however, grave news strikes the family. It was announced that the Mistress, Asami Hyuuga, had became very ill. Hearing this, Hiashi was distraught, calling for the best medics to treat his Wife's illness. Hinata, upon seeing this, was deeply confused and looked up to her Uncle for answers. Hizashi shook his head and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan...Go with Neji, in the meantime." Hinata nodded slowly. "Okay, Uncle 'Zashi" she said bowing down, and went off to find her Cousin.

Meanwhile, Hiashi sat outside the room Asami rested. He heard whispers from within the room, and painfully waited for one of the Doctors to explain what was going on. As the door opened, Hiashi jumped out of his seat to stare at a male Doctor, with brownish hair, and had some gray hair to show he was around his Seventies. "Is...Is she going to be alright?" Hiashi asked.

The Doctor sighed and straighten out his glasses a bit. "Well...We diagnosed the symptoms she seems to be having...and.." the paused as he looked up to Hiashi.

"We have concluded that she has a sever case of Pneumonia.."

* * *

**Chapter 7 up! I was debating to making it a two part or not...But since this was getting a bit long, I was like "Two parts, then" XD  
I'm working on the second part right now anyways so this should be a quick update soon ^^  
Yes, I'm sure you all are guessing where this is all going, You'll see very soon.  
Thank you all for taking your time, reading my story ^^  
Please, tell me what you all think so far!  
Take care and I shall see you all in the next chapter! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Within the two years (Part 2)

"Pneumonia...?" Hiashi asked. The Doctor nodded and spoke again. "Yes, it states it on this chart here..." He held the clip board up and began reading. " She has a high fever of 108.4, Shortness of Breath, Shaking chi-"

"But aren't those common flu traits...?!" Hiashi interrupted. " Surely this is not as serious as you're putting this..." The Doctor could tell Hiashi was in denial of how bad this sickness really is.

"Hiashi-sama..." The Doctor started. " I understand this very confusing, and Yes,it does seem like that of a common flu...But I assure you, it is no joking matter.." He's voice held serious in it.

Hiashi stood there, not completely understanding this illness, or how this came to be in the first place. "Is there a way to tell how this came about...?" Hiashi asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"There is no known source as to how your Wife might have caught Pneumonia...All we could gather is that She's deathly ill at this point and It's only early stages of Pneumonia..."  
"Are you...saying she could die from this...?" Hiashi said refusing to show how fearful he felt. Even the thoughts made him clench his fist.  
The Doctor sighed and looked sadly up at him. "It's possible...It's a half and half chance really...but I'd recommend you not to think about it too much"

Hiashi wasn't sure what to say at this point, but then again what could he say?  
"I'll let you know if anything further develops on her condition...Until then, make sure you keep a close eye on her, to make sure she gets plenty of rest, and attend to her every need.." Hiashi nodded at the doctor's suggestion as he began to take his leave, but he turned around to leave one more comment."I would advise against telling young Hinata of her mom's condition. We wouldn't want the child to fret over her poor mother now, Do we?"  
Hiashi pondered on that, but it was true he didn't wish for Hinata to worry about such things."I..understand...I'll be as discreet as I can with her...Thank you, Doctor"

The Doctor nodded, and left Hiashi to stare at the door. He turn to leave to his room, but was stopped by an Elder that was way too familiar.

"You do know why this is all happening...Don't you,Hiashi-sama?"

* * *

Meanwhile

Hinata and Neji are busy enjoying their game of house with each other. Then an idea suddenly popped into little Neji's head. A smile was seen on his face and whispered softly.

"Hey, Hinata..." He saw her turn to face him, letting him know he has her attention. "I know a great place that we can keep playing.. but Father doesn't know about it, Nor Uncle Hiashi, so you have to promise to keep it secret, ok?"  
"Hm?" She turned her head to the side, confused. 'A secret...?' she thought.  
"You know, between you and me..something only we can know" He said trying to explain what a secret is better. Hinata's eyes widen and nodded slowly. "...but..."  
Hinata looked down a little sadly. "What if..we get in trouble...?" Neji stood up and had his arms crossed. "Then I'll take the blame! That's what protector's do!"

Hinata looked up at her cousin in awe, and smiled softly. "Okay..." She placed a finger on her lips that smiled behind it. "I won't tell!"  
Neji smiled and held her hands. "Come! This way.." He pulled her up and lead her through many trees, and bushes that covered the path to their destination.

"Almost there! Hurry!" Neji said after a while,still holding Hinata's hand, and leading her to a couple more bushes. Hinata followed him regardless of how tired she was starting to get.  
All of a sudden Neji stops, making Hinata bump into him from behind and fell. Neji looked down and helped her on her feet. "We're here, Hinata! This is it!" Neji cheered.

Hinata smiled and cheered along with him. As He brushed by the last bush that stood in their way, it revealed a beautiful place filled with Trees that had rare Lavender colored Cherry Blossom petals. As most petals were falling from the trees above them, Hinata noticed that there was a beautiful lake and flowers growing on the side. "Beautiful..." was all Hinata could say at this moment.

Neji smiled. "Yeah...I found it yesterday,when My Father was busy helping the grown ups with something...I was just looking around and then...I found this place!"

Hinata looked at Neji amazed. " Wooooooow" She said, feeling that Neji was very lucky he didn't get caught. Neji smiled and announced that they keep playing their game of house.  
Hinata couldn't say no. And so they continued where they left off.

"I brought us food to eat,Neji!" She said picking up some pedals, pretending it's fuits and vegatables. " Put it down on the table there! And make stew!" Neji declared pointed at an empty area. Hinata skipped around and dropped the pile of pedals. She then pretend she was stirring ingredients. " I'm making stew now! It should be reeaady...done!" She said and brought back a pretend plate full of stew.

Neji made the motion of him taking a bite and smiled. "Yummy! Hahaha! You're the best cook ever!" Neji rolled over laughing with Hinata following behind. They kept playing this until they heard voices of their fathers calling. "Uh oh..." Said Neji a little nervous. Hinata got a little scared. Neji turned to her and whispered. "I think we have to go now..." Hinata nodded until she realized something."Neji wait for me out the bushes...I dropped something over there" She said pointing near the lake near some flowers. Neji was a little resistant to the idea. "But, Hinata...Want me to help..?"

Hinata smiled and shook her head. "I'll be quick..." Neji slowly nodded and went through to the bushes. Hinata turned around and ran to the lake looking at the ground. "Hmm...Where...is it..?" She asked herself. ' My bracelet...Mama gave it to me...she won't like that I lost it...' She thought sadly. Then she saw a big beautiful blue Butterfly fluttering around. It was as big as Neji...at least how she saw it.

She walked closer and stepped on something. Looking down, she saw it was her Bracelet. She picked it up and looked at the Butterfly the was flying right in front of her. "...T-Thank you..." She smiled shyly.  
The Butterfly moved it's antenna signalling her words were heard. Giggling softly she smiled. 'I wonder if...Maybe...' She looked straight at the Butterfly before her.  
"Uhm...If you know anyone name Shino...could you tell him I said Hi..for me, please?" she whispered. The Butterfly moved it's antennas once more and flew away. Hinata smiled and felt her cheeks become warm.

"Hurry, Hinata! I see them!" called Neji as soft as possible. Hinata came out of her thoughts , and moved her little feet to Neji who held his hand out for her. "We'll come back here another time...Okay?"  
Hinata nodded and took one last look at the secret place. Neji smiled and pulled her to the other side, and they both ran back as fast as they both could run before they could get caught.

_I think I found her, Master...!_

* * *

Few months past, and Hinata noticed that her father is being distant towards to her. Thinking it's from all the work he does, she didn't pay too much mind, but she would spend time with her mother which she questioned why she had to wear a medical mask on her mouth. Asami told her she has a cold and doesn't want Hinata to get sick from it, but in reality she didn't want to tell her she's possibly being eaten alive by this sickness known as Pneumonia. Hiashi already informed her after the couple of days from that event, and she was not happy about it. 'But what could I do...?' she thought.

She felt more horrible knowing that this family has had to keep things from Hinata since the beginning, but she understood it was to not let her worry so much. "Mama..?...I hope you feel better soon.."  
Every time Hinata says that to her, Asami wanted to break down and cry, but she gave a weak smile behind her mask and held Hinata's hand. "Thank you...Hinata-chan...I hope so too.."

Hinata rested her head on her Mother's lap, smiling softly. "Mama...I love you"

Asami sucked in a breath quietly as she said that, and held Hinata's hand slightly tighter and held back tears that were starting to blur her vision."I Love you too, Hinata-chan...I Love you too..."  
Hinata sighed happily, hearing her Mom say that. "Oh...Mama?..."

"Hm...?" Asami replied. Hinata looked at her mother and smiled softly. "My friend...said he hopes you feel lots better soon too."

Asami didn't know how to react to this, so she stood their wide-eyed, and stuttered. "D-d-did he now..? W-well...T-t-thank you..."  
Hinata giggled and gave a yawn. "Y-You should...G-go to bed, H-Hinata-chan..." Said Asami really uneasy. Hinata nodded and blew a kiss to her Mom.

"Oyasumi, Mama" she said leaving threw the door.

"Oyasumi..." She said very softly, and once Hinata was out of sight, Asami turned away and let tears fall.

* * *

Now,after much time going by, it has finally came to the current day. A day that everyone will not forget. Especially for Hinata, who recently turned Four just a week ago.

"Mama..." Hinata said with tears falling down freely, and hands tightly holding on her gown she wore. Asami weakly held her hand. "Hinata-chan...come closer..."  
Hinata obeyed, and had her full attention to her. Asami came close to her ear and started whispering in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan...I've taught you so much...How to be kind...to always be gentle...and to be honest..." She choked slightly as tears started falling. "But...I'm afraid Mama hasn't been completely honest with you..." Hinata's eyes widen a little, but felt her mother squeeze her hand some more. " There's a lot of things...That you're going to have to go through on your own...And...I...I won't be there to make it all better..." She coughed really badly.

"M-M-Mama...?" Hinata stuttered, but Asami continued on.

"Hinata...Listen to me carefully..." Hinata nodded slowly at her mother's request. " Ever since your birth...it was predicted...that you would lead to a new generation of prosperity and Peace...and you know..that birthmark on your right hip..?" Hinata nodded. " That mark...is what might bring you difficulties in the future...but please...Promise me, Hinata...Promise me...no matter how hard...or how bad things become...That you will not give up...and always make it through with that bright smile...that I loved ever so much to see on your beautiful face... And don't let anyone change who you are..Promise me..."

Hinata was tearing up so much at this, but nodded regardless. "I...I P-P-Promise...I-I-I Promise..."

Asami felt her grip loosen and she smiled the best to her remaining strength. "Th...ank...you...I...Lo..ve...you...all..." Her eyes began to close and her breathing slowly started to stop.

"M-M-Mama...?...Mama...?" Hinata gently nudged her. "Mama..?!" She called out to her,shaking her a bit more. "No...no no no...NO! MAMA!"  
Hinata cried like no tomorrow, having Hizashi trying to pull her away from Asami's bedside. Hiashi looked away not wanting to deal with this or show anyone that on the inside, he was crying along with Hinata. Neji felt bad that Hinata was crying and cried a little along with her.

Things aren't going to be the same anymore. Everyone knew that. Even Hinata knew this.

"Now to deal with the girl..." whispered a very unsettling voice from the room to them self.

* * *

**Chapter 8 up! Sorry I took a bit long! I lost the chapter and I had to pretty much write part 2 all over again.  
So, I thank you for your patience with me! As you could see, Asami has passed away, and I feel bad to having to let her go.  
But as some could tell, this is very needed, And yes there will be a few more time skips ^^  
Well, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Please, tell me your thoughts! I would love to see them ^.^  
Take care and I shall see you all Next chapter! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 9: I'm here for you...Wait, what's this?

That night, Hinata cried until she shed no more tears, leaving stains on the pillow she held very close to her face. She sniffled and whimpered, trying her best to calm down.'I...I promised, Mama...I Promised I'll make it through...' she thought to herself. Slowly her eyes grew heavy, and nose stuffy. Drifting to sleep, Hinata held her bracelet close to her chest as the last memory she has of her mother. Having a last thought flowing around in her mind.

_Mama..._

_I'll miss you, Mama..._

_I'll miss you...so much..._

_It won't...be the same..._

_But...I'll...make you proud..._

_I'll...keep my...Promise..._

_Okay...Mama?_

_I'll...show...you..._

* * *

Hinata woke up very slowly to feel she was laying down on the grass, Skies not too bright and someone calling her name.

"Hinata...? Hinata are you okay...?" said the very boy she knew all too well. She turned to the side to see the same covered face friend standing next to her, having a worried voice.

"Sh...Shino..." Hinata got up on her feet and hugged him tight. Shino fell to his knees as she began to cry on his jacket. "What...what happen,Hinata...?" he asked looking down at her.  
Hinata sniffled and tried to speak. "M-M...M-M-Mama...S...S-She..." She kept choking on her sobs, and wasn't able to finish her sentence. " S-She p-p-passed away-y...!"

Shino's gasped at the realization. "Oh no...Hinata..." He held her close and wasn't completely sure what to do at this point. 'What should I say..?' he thought. ' What could I say...' Shino was really nervous, but he knew he needed to cheer Hinata up. 'Just like...she did for me..' he thought to himself, remembering their first encounter.

"Shh..." he said, rubbing her back, trying to repeat Hinata's tactics that she used on him before. "Shhh...It's okay" he whispering to her. Hinata sniffled and nuzzled into his jacket. They stood there for what felt like hours and Hinata seemed calmed down. Shino looked down at her with worry still heard in his voice. "Feel better...?"

Hinata nodded with her face still in his jacket. Shino nodded as well, and unconsciously started stroking his fingers through her hair. Hinata smiled softly, feeling relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you..." She said. Shino looked down at her as she said that. "Thank you for Cheering me up,Shino..." She looked up and smiled, even if he couldn't see it. "You did a good job"

Shino looked away embarrassed, and left Hinata to giggle at this. "Don't...tell anyone..." He said clearly embarrassed just by the annoying tone he held in his voice. Hinata nodded with a smile. She felt warm, staying like this with Shino and was not sure why. Shino then looked back and continued to hold Hinata close in attempt to comfort her some more.

"Hmm...Mama use to hold me like this..." Hinata said softly, her cheeks feeling warm. Closing her eyes, Hinata remembered the scene and words she will never forget.

_"When two strong caring arms hold a person around just like this...it can mean many things" Said Asami gently to the crying child in her arms._

_"R..eally...?" asked Hinata as she sniffled. Asami nodded with a soft laugh._

_"Yes...It could mean Protection...Comfort...and-" Hinata didn't clearly hear the last one said by Asami,while she rubbed her back. " and sometimes it could mean all three"_

_Hinata looked up at her mother, Asami. She looked very confused at this, not completely understanding those meanings, but Asami giggled._

_"You'll understand when you're older...Do not worry..." She said with a warm smile._

Hinata stood still and was taken note by Shino. He continued to stroke her hair, strangely feeling that he was starting to like it. He shyly placed his head on top of her head, and slightly tighten his hold on her. Hinata began to feel closer to Shino being in his caring embrace. Then, she finally mustered up words to speak to Shino. "Shino..?"

"Hm..?" he replied to her.  
"One time...M-Mama told me...that...when you're held by someone...like this...that it could mean...protection..comfort...and..." She paused for moment, trying to remember the last word.  
"...Something else..."

Shino looked down at Hinata a bit confused. "Something else...?" Hinata nodded, and looked up. "But...I can't remember" She giggled softly.  
Shino shook his head and kept his gaze on her."Well...when you remember...you can tell me...but other than that...I'll protecting you too...and comfort you...Just..." He paused.

Hinata rose her head to look up at him. "Just...keep your promise that...you won't leave me alone...like everyone else has...Please...?"  
"Of course I will.. You're my friend Shino..and friends always keep promises.. right?" She smiled. Shino layed his head on top of hers. "I...guess so...You're the only one...who..."

Hinata wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "It's okay...I'm always here for you,Shino..Always" She smiled gently. Shino sniffled a little causing him to tighten his hold more.

"Thank you, Hinata...Thank you..." Shino choked out a little,as Hinata stood still holding on to him. They stood there silently, in the company of each other's arms. Cherishing this moment they have now.

* * *

_"This matter must be confronted now..."_

_"Are you sure...?"_

_"Yes...She's weak at this point...and it's the perfect time to go about this"_

_"But the child-"_

_"This issue must be handled...the Deadline is within 2 weeks..."_

_"2 Weeks..?"_

_"To Prepare, Yes...It shall be dealt with and over very soon.."_

* * *

**Chapter 9 up! Yes, I made a cute moment for Hinata and Shino ^.^**_  
_**Looks like more things are starting up, as you can see. Poor, Hinata...But everything will work out ^^  
Thank you all for being patient with me, and taking a look at my story ^^  
Please, Continue to leave your thought about my story! I would love to read them ^^  
Take care and I should see you all in the Next Chapter ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: This will have multiple change of views, So I will let you know what scene it's going to, so it will be less confusing ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 10: Separated for now, But not forever.

"It's almost time..." said an Elder with a very unsettling look in both his eyes and his presence.

"But Elder Kyou...I really think-" But the Female Elder was silenced by his hand. Elder Kyou looked at her with a glare, and was clearly not happy. " I'm doing what is best for the Clan..."  
"But Grand Elder Haruto wouldn't want thi-" "The Grand Elder isn't present is he?!" He shouted." He and the Other Elder's are away long enough for the plan to be put into action. So, all you need to do is cooperate and speak nothing of this to the other elders.. Understood?"

"Yes.." She said bowing her head down. "I understand..". Elder Kyou didn't want to rebel any further and decided to just let the preparations carry on. ' I will not allow those Elder's to get in my way this time...' thought Kyou as he walked out the door. 'Just 3 more days...and it will finally be done with'  
The female Elder didn't like where this is all going. She knew this man long enough to know if he doesn't get his way, he will find a perfect time and opportunity to get his way. She knew he was older than she was, and that automatically made him more superior than she. She actually liked Hinata, and had no idea what Elder Kyou saw in her that was so vile, or how he managed to have other's agree to his point of view. 'Poor Child...' She thought. 'I wish I could stop all this...'

* * *

Hinata, these past two weeks after her Mother's death, has been feeling shunned by her own Father,Hiashi. To the point Hinata only sees him twice, and gives her only a slight glance. She sees him spend more time with her Younger sister,Hanabi. Not that she had a problem with it, but it bothered her that he was not taken time to spend some with her like he use to. It took a while before it bothered her enough that she would huggle her pillow, and cry herself to sleep. Luckly, Shino would always make her feel better, and have her smiling when she wakes up the morning.

Hinata was confused about why all these recent events were happening, but she remembered to keep her promise she made with her mother. One day, Hinata was with her Cousin, Neji, Outside the porch. While they were playing they called 'Stone Fetch' where they throw a stone at the numbers they drew from One to Ten, and they retrieve it by hoping on one foot, Hiashi was busy with the meeting The Elder Kyou called him to.

"So...You know what to do,Hiashi..?" He asked. Hiashi gave him a cold stare. "...Yes..." The Elder grinned at his Answer and clapped his hands together. "Perfect...It shall take place tonight..and I assure you..You're daughter...will be taken great care of after this is all over."

Hiashi bowed his head and stood up to leave. Not another word was spoken and the meeting ended. Having the plan take it's action...Tonight.

* * *

Nightfall came over the Hyuuga house, and Hiashi was tucking his youngest daughter, Hanabi, in her crib. Hinata was at the door listening in to what he softly spoke to her sister.

"My Dearest Daughter,Hanabi...Such a blessing you are indeed...It's a pity your Oldest sister had to be born first...But atleast you child, would give our clan hope...to continue on our bloodline with good health and Great Honor..." Hiashi kissed Hanabi on the forehead as she slept peacefully. Hinata stood there, completely hurt and choked up inside.

She wanted to run into her room, lock the door and cry herself to sleep like she had gotten use to doing. But Hinata stood there holding back her tears that already began to blur her eyes. After her Father tucked Hanabi in, He glared at Hinata, sending an uncomfortable vibe to her as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the room that closed behind them. Her wrist started to sting at the grip her father was applying to her.

Once he opened her room door, Hiashi pulled her into her room, almost throwing her,and Hinata fell on the ground from the force. Hiashi gritted his teeth. "Tsk. Get up and go to your bed, now..." He shut the door in her face as she was still in place. Staring at the door, and eyes widen from what happen just a second ago. Hinata got up and ran to her bed. As her face landed in her pillow she made muffled whimpering sounds, and held her Pillow really tightly.

"W-w-why...?" she whispered very quietly. "W-why Mama...? W-why is Daddy a-acting like thi-is..." She cuddled her pillow and after a while of shedding tears, she fell asleep having Shino being the last thought that crossed her mind.

* * *

_**With Elders**_

_"Is the Deed, done?"_

_"...Yes"_

_"Good...Let's move on to the next phase"_

* * *

_**With Shino**_

Shino waited patiently for Hinata to come join him, but it was taking longer than usual. 'Hinata...please come soon' he said starting to feel sad she wasn't here yet.

"Shino..." said a voice that almost sounded like Hinata, but in a very dull tone. Shino turned around to see her looking paler than usual. "Hinata...? Are you okay...?"

"No...because you're still here..."

* * *

_**With Elders**_

_"We've got him...It won't be long now...You four, Keep her in that Barrier..."_

_"Yes, Elder Kyou..."_

_"Hiashi...You chant the verses..."_

_"..."_

* * *

_**With Hinata**_

"SHINO!" Hinata kept yelling, but her words did not reach him. There was another person pretending to be her right in front of Shino, talking to him and making Shino taking some steps back.

"SHINO! PLEASE,SHINO! I'M OVER HERE! THAT'S NOT ME!" She screamed to the top of her lungs.

**_Silence,Child..._**

Pain struck Hinata as she fell with tears pouring down her face. "L-Leave him alone!" She said before another strike of pain surged in her body.

**_He is no longer your Concern._**.

Hinata coughed and choked from the tears the slide down her face as pain was all she was feeling throughout her body.

* * *

_**With Shino**_

"Wha...What are you saying...?" He said confused. Her tone of voice isn't the same, and the way she was speaking to him was not what he was use to. "Hinata...?"

"I don't want to be your friend anymore...You are nothing to me" She said coldly. "I want you out of my life...I want to never talk to you...ever...again"

Shino was shaking very badly, and the skies started to change color.

* * *

_**With**_**_ Elders_**

_"It's almost complete...He's bond with her is severing..."_

_"Excellent...What of the girl?"_

_"We are keeping her in check..."_

_"Good...Carry on..."_

* * *

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata couldn't move. She felt so helpless, and struggle to call out to Shino again."S...S..Sh...Shi..."

_It's no use, Child...He can't hear you nor see you...Give up._

Hinata weakly shook her head no. She opened her mouth and pain ripped through body. "GAH!" Hinata closed her eyes and tried to resist the pain a little. 'S-Shi..no...' She thought as her blurred eyes saw the Sky turn into a dark color. 'P-Please...w-wait a li-little...longer...'

* * *

**_With Shino_**

"Go away forever...No one will miss you..." She took a step forward. " Not even me..."

Lightning struck the ground, making her jump back as the Sky grew darker.

"Y...You...you used...me..." Shino choked to say. " I...I thought you were different...I thought...you..."  
He started to hyperventilate as the storm started to build, Rain falling down and Lightning strike along with the roar of thunder.

* * *

**_With_ Elders**

_"What's going on...? What's happening?!"_

_"The boy is going berserk! He is emotionally unstable and is disrupting our energy flow!"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Elder Kyou! The Barrier! It's weakening!"_

_"NO!"_

* * *

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata heard what was going on and was in tears at the scene. 'Shino...!' She thought. She wanted to call out to him,but she could barely make a whisper. The Barrier around her started to make cracks, and with her remaining strength she hit the barrier walls that surrounded her.

**_Not so fast, Child..._**

Hinata felt the pain striking her again but she kept hitting the walls harder. 'Wait...for me Shino...Wait for me!' She screamed in her head and she kept hitting the walls, making it have more cracks appear.

**_Stop! Or you will die!_**

Hinata ignored everything and tried to break the wall. "Shi...Shino!...I...I'll be...t-there...soo-Gah!" tears were pouring down as she kept going.

**_Stubborn child!_**

* * *

_**With Shino**_

"I...can't believe this...No..." Shino said holding his head. "No...No No No No No NO!"

The ground started to shake and the skies flash with lightning, and the rain poured hard droplets. It made the girl in front of him start to show more discoloration and turn into black tar under her.

"Nothing but lies...Nothing but lies...LIES LIES LIES!" Shino started screaming. Thunder roared along with his screaming. This was just too much for him

* * *

_**With Elders**_

_"This is a good reaction...I believe we've done it...The boy is no longer drawn to the girl..."_

_"But the Birthmark..?"_

_"Is done with...It will disappear with time, but the plan...is a success"_

* * *

_**With Hinata**__~  
_  
Hinata with all her strength she broke the Barrier and fell face forward. She brought her face up to look at Shino only to see the impersonator disappear with a smirk."I knew I couldn't trust you...I knew it! I knew you were just like THEM!" He said with such venom in his voice.

"Shi...Shino...!" Hinata tried to yell but her throat was sore from screaming earlier. Her lips moved to say 'That wasn't me' but couldn't make a sound.

"NO!...No...I...I don't ever...want to see you...or hear you...ever...AGAIN " He spat out the last word in a hissing tone. Shino then disappeared.

Hinata held her chest at the pain she was feeling now. "N-no...no...S-Shino...P-Please..."  
Hinata lay on the ground weakly as she started to Disappear slowly herself.

* * *

**Chapter 10 up! I'm sorry for the long wait, I had no idea how to go about this, so I had a friend of mine help give me ideas on what I could do ^^  
But here it is! My goodness, I never thought I'd make it to Ten chapters on my first try on a Chapter story O_O And the Story is not even close to being finished!  
Hahaha XD  
Well Anyways, Thank you all so much for being patient with me and taking your time to read this story ^^  
Please, Tell me what you think of my Story so far! I would love to read them!  
Take care and I hope to see you all the the Next chapter! ^-^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Don't worry, Things will turn up soon.

_...Father..._

_Yes?_

_I...I don't want to...feel...like this...I...I don't want to feel...anything..._

_Why?_

_I don't...want to feel...this pain...I...I don't want to...get hurt...ever again..._

_Hmm...Come with me,My Son. I believe it's time I teach you a technique that's been passed down from our Family._

_I won't...get hurt anymore...?_

_Your emotions shall be locked, But this will not last forever...Only a special person can break this Lock._

_A...Special..person?_

_You'll understand when you're older, my Son..._

* * *

Hinata woke up with a stinging sensation on her right hip and ache throughout her whole body. Lifting her shirt a little she noticed her birthmark was glowing dark purple. "Owie..."  
She could barely get up on her own and walk. She started tearing up from just standing. It was really hard for her to ignore the pain she kept feeling. "Ow ow ow...ssss...It hurts"

"Hinata...?"

She looked up to see her Cousin peeking through her door. "Hinata, are you okay..?" Asked Neji feeling worried for her. Hinata shook her head no very slowly. "It hurts..."

"Where?" he asked.

"Everywhere..." She said choking on her sobs as she sat down on the floor. Neji went to go hug her, but she winced very badly and he pulled away. "Sorry, Hinata..." He said feeling guilty for hurting her.  
Hinata shook her head slowly and looked up to meet his face. "No...It's okay...but...be more...soft" She said trying to smile, but even that caused her to wince in pain.

Neji nodded regardless and hugged her very gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and sniffled. "Neji...He's gone..."

"Who...?" He asked looking down at her. She looked up with tears sliding down her face. " My friend...Shino...He...He left and..He thought I was..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her explanation and placed her head back on his shoulder, letting a few more tears out. Neji felt confused and sorrowful to his cousin. He was confused at what she meant when she said 'He thought', and felt deep sorrow that she basically lost a friend she always talked about and had clearly been close with.

"Hmm..." Neji was trying to find a right phrase to say, then he remembered something his father told him. "Maybe you'll see him again.."  
Hinata responded with a muffled sound that sounded like a 'Hmm?'. Neji smiled he got her attention. "My Father told me, when you make a friend and they go away...that sometimes they don't really go away...they can come back another time...So...Maybe you'll see him again." Hinata lifted her head to meet her cousin's smiling face. Hope returned to her eyes. "Really..?"

Neji nodded with a big grin on his face. "Yeah! But...My Dad says you have to be very patient..or else it might not work" Hinata's eyes widen and bowed her head low.

"Hinata..?" Neji said confused. 'Did...I say something bad...?'

"...I'll wait..." Hinata rose her head. "I'll wait...until he comes back...even...*sniffles* even if I grow old and can't walk anymore! I'll wait for him! and...-!" She paused for a moment. "Wait..."  
Hinata lowered her head slightly in deep thought. "I...I don't really...know what he looks like...Only...he's always...is covered..." She began to look scared. "Neji...what if I don't know it's him...Or...?"

"I...Think you'll know" He said trying to help her calm down. "My Dad says If you care about someone very much then you will know who they are without being told"  
Hinata looked in awe and smiled very little. "Okay..." Neji smiled and hugged Hinata as gently as possible once more. "Thank you, Neji...for...being here for me.."

"I'm your Guardian, so it's my job!" He laughed trying to lighten the mood up some more. Hinata tried to smile back but it still hurts to move too much.  
"You go back to bed...I'll take care of you and bring your food!" Neji said crossing his arms. "Besides, I don't like seeing my cousin in pain like this, anyway" feeling a little shy as he said that last part.

Hinata's eyes widen a bit and smiled a little. "Okay, Neji...Thank you"

* * *

Since that day, Neji became more protective and would take very good care of his Cousin,Hinata. Neji got enrolled in school during the fall but wasn't doing so well, Only to know he always wanted to go home and take care of his Hinata herself felt bad when he's not really suppose to be doing such things,and making Neji miss his studies, and training.

One day, after two years of Neji's constant trouble of him missing his classes for Hinata's care, She asked him to stop taking care of her. Neji taken back and hurt by this, thinking she doesn't want anything to do with him anymore, but she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled softly. "I-I don't...W-want to see you in trouble a-anymore,Neji...I...I w-want you to...Do g-good in school and...I know you..only want to take good care of me and protect me...B-But..." "But nothing!" Neji interrupt with a frown. "It's MY job! I don't care what my teachers or what those grown ups think!" He crossed his arms clearly upset and muttering 'You sound like Father...' under his breath.

"P-Please,Neji..." She said with pleading eyes."I...I don't want to h-have to depend on you all t-the time...I...w-want to get stronger...I...I want to be...able to b-be strong...on my own..."

"Hinata..." Neji said sadly."Do you...really...not want me to...protect you anymore?"

"Only...f-for a little while" She said feeling bad for making him sad. "If I was...in school as well...I-I wouldn't have...minded too much...but...I'm not allowed to go..."

"..." Neji had no words to say to that. He's heard of how Hinata wasn't allowed to do a lot of things,especially go outside of the Hyuuga Grounds. She had to be taught at home, and not step foot outside.  
Hiashi became so distant with Hinata that she barely sees him anymore, and when she does, he's spending time with her younger sister,Hanabi. Neji couldn't understand why Hinata has to put up with all this, and neither did his father. Of course, there was no room to question it.

"Neji..?" Hinata called out to him, and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Okay...I'll...stop..."

"Only...for a little while" She smiled softly. Neji looked to her face and smiled a little. "Right...I'll hold you to that!" He started laughing and Hinata giggled along with him.

* * *

Hinata arrived to the meeting room after being summoned by an Elder in regards to her Father. Hinata was surprise, and speechless about why her father would call her for anything. She sat down on her knees and gave a low bow.

"Hinata...Do you know why I called you here?" Asked her Father in a gruff voice. Hinata shook her head keeping her head low. "No, Father. I do not"

"Hmph...It has come to my attention...That it is time I let you have some freedom..."

Hinata's head slowly rose to meet with Hiashi's stern features. 'I...Is he really...?' she thought eyes filled with hope.

"You are Nine years old now, and I feel we have done enough keeping you from socializing with other children and going outside the Grounds. So, within a week you shall be starting your classes at the Ninja Academy of Konoha."

Hinata's mouth hanged from the surprise shock. Tears formed in her eyes as she realize that's the same school Neji goes to,and bowed down multiple times.

"Thank you,Father...Thank you so much" She said softly. Hiashi nodded and waved Hinata off. "You are dismissed"

With that Hinata stood up, gave one last bow of thanks and ran out the door.

'I'm so Happy!' She screamed in her head with a smile, and tears still falling.'I can't wait to start school and Make new friends! I hope they all like me! And maybe...!'

_Maybe I'll get to meet Shino there!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 up! I was gonna post this yesterday, but I felt I needed to make a few changes before I do so.  
Sooo, Yes! If anyone is confused about Hinata not knowing he looks like I'll clear it up!**

**See, In the dream world they have no idea what each other really looks like. For Shino, she was a girl in a white dress with a Veil covering her face, and even if she did take it off, her face would be blank. Same for Hinata, He was covered in a large dark Jacket and his face couldn't be seen even if he took off the hoodie that went over his face, But they had their voices still there so they knew what they sounded like.**

**Hope that helped clear some stuff up! hahaha XD**  
**Well, I believe that's all I have for now.**  
**Thank you all for being patient with me, and please, tell me your thoughts on my story!**  
**Take care and I shall see you in the Next chapter! ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 12: First day of school, Let's see how it goes!

It was Hinata's first day of going to school, and she was very excited to meet new people. She thought about how you get to see new faces, become acquainted with everyone, and developing friendships.  
At this moment, She had her White shirt on and dark blue short pants, with a Creamy jacket covering her shirt. She was fixing her short hair that was cut off by accident from Hanabi playing with Scissors a few days ago.

'It wasn't her fault...' She thought. 'She just didn't know'

Brushing her hair a few more times she smiled in satisfaction, and started looking for one last thing.

"Almost done...?" Neji called from the other side of the Door of Hinata's room.

"Yes, Neji-k-kun! I-I'll be there soon!" She said placing a Headband with butterfly designs on it. She smiled at herself in the mirror. 'I hope I look presentable enough...' She thought.  
Hinata stood up and grabbed her new bag with note books, heading to open the door greeting Neji on the other side. "I'm r-ready! Sorry to keep you waiting..." She said feeling a little embarrassed.  
Neji shook his head and gave a small smile to Hinata. " We're very much early, so it's fine to take a nice long walk to school together" Hinata giggled at that, and they both walked out, waving goodbye to the family as the gates closed behind them.

"Hinata...?" Neji called out. She nearly forgot Neji was there talking to her. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I...I was just thinking and...Oh, forgive me,Neji..Y-You were saying...?"

He shook his head. "I was explaining that it's going to be a different world in that school for you...not everyone is going to be welcoming as some say it is.."  
Hinata tilted her head to the side, not understanding what Neji meant by that. He closed his eyes, and tried to think of a better example.

"You see, Hinata...Not everyone will be like you and welcome people with opened arms...It's every person for themselves mostly." He said his head hanging low.  
Hinata stared at Neji nervously. "So then...I have to defend myself...?" He nodded slowly. Hinata let out a little sigh.

"If that's how School is going to be like...then it's fine.." She said softly.

"Hinata..?"

She turn to look at Neji with a sad smile. "Like I said before...I don't want to...H- have to rely on you...if what you say is true then...I-I only hope I have the enough strength to stand up for myself..."

Neji stops and stares at his cousin for a long time. 'Hinata...why do you always have to be so selfless...?' His gaze hardens as he continues to walk. Hinata held her head low, smiling sadly.  
She knows it upsets him when he isn't able to be there for her and help her, but she felt it was for the best.

'At least for him...' She thought.' I don't want to be weak...'

Arriving at school gates, Neji looked down at Hinata. "I'll be right here to pick you up after school, Understood?"

"Hai" She responded with a nod. He nodded back and placed a hand on her head. " Good. Be safe until then. " With that they both parted their ways and Hinata started getting nervous.  
'I have to calm down...Is it normal to be this nervous..? Oh dear...Calm down...Calm down...' She thought as she took deep breaths. "Okay...ready..."

Opening her eyes she pushed the door and headed to her first class of the day.

* * *

"SETTLE DOWN!" Yelled the Instructor as the Kids laughed and tried to stop two boys that were fighting.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Get a hold of yourselves!"

"HE STARTED IT!" Yelled the blonde with whiskers on his face.

"Shut your face,Loser!" yelled the dark raven hair boy with serious narrow eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the instructor as he pushed to boys away. "Now, you two, apologize right now!"

"Tsk. like he deserves any..." the boy with dark raven said eying the blonde.

"THAT'S IT! You're going DOWN,Sasuke!" He started to pounce but was quickly stopped by the teacher.

"Naruto! This is your FINAL warning...same goes for you, Sasuke! Apologize and I will Seperate you two..." He said sternly.

"GGGRRR...FINE...I'm sorry" Naruto said with a grumple on the last part. Sasuke wasn't to happy having to apologize either. "...Sorry..."

"Good...Now Naruto You set over there on the top Third row...Sasuke, you on the other side on the second row bottom..."

"But Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto started to complain. Iruka eyed him with an expression that told Naruto to listen. He sighed and went to his seat.

"Now...As I was saying...We will be having a new student joining us, today! So I ask you all to behave" Iruka said looking at both Naruto and Sasuke. "And make our new classmate feel welcome"

Everyone began to whisper and gossip about it.

_"I heard the new student was a girl"_

_"I heard the new kid is related to Neji-senpai and that's what caused him to not be doing well at school"_

_"No way!"_

As the chatting of the Class continued, a handful of kids ignore everyone else, not liking people are already making assumptions about the new kid already.  
Then everything quited down when a knock was heard at the Classroom door.

"Ah! Come in!" Iruka said facing the door. As it opened it revealed to be non-other than Hinata herself as she closed the door behind her. "You must be the new student I heard about! We've been expected you" The instructor smiled as he motioned her to come to the teacher's desk in the center of the class. As she followed orders, Iruka placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled to the class.

"Everyone, Meet our new Classmate, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hello,Hyuuga-san" Most of the class chanted, while some others didn't seem to pay any mind. Hinata smiled and gave a polite bow. Iruka looked over the class, trying to figure out where to seat her.  
"Well, I'm afraid I might have to sit you next to Uzamaki-san, over there. If he starts any trouble with you, Don't be afraid to call me, and I'll assign you another seat" He said. Hinata nodded and headed to her new seat. Iruka then started the class, teaching about the History of how Ninja's came to be. Hinata had her notebook out and began writing down notes.

"Hey..." said a voice next to her. Hinata slightly turned her head to face Uzamaki, that next to her. "You know you don't really have to take notes on this, right...?"

Hinata blushed with embarrassment, but felt confused. 'I'm...not...?'  
"I mean if ya want you can go ahead and do your thing..." He placed both his hands behind his head, and gave a goofy grin. "Just saying"  
She had no idea how to respond to this guy, but gave a light nod to him and continued writing her notes. 'This boy...' She thought as she felt blood rush to her cheeks. ' He seems...interesting..'

* * *

It was now time for Lunch, and Hinata brought in her own that she made herself. She looked around seeing everyone within their own group of friends. Hinata gave a low sigh, and went by a tree to sit down. Unpacking her lunch she gaze down to see her cooked Rice Balls, Some edible sunflower seeds, a Small slice of cake, and a couple of strips of grilled chicken. "Itadakimasu" She said quietly as she took a hold of her chopsticks and began eating alone.

"Hey! You!" Yelled a boy along with a couple of others,coming closer to Hinata under the tree. Hinata looked up confused. "This is our Spot!"  
Hinata's eyes widen. "I-It is...? I...I'm so sorry I...I didn't know-" Before she could finish, a taller boy kicked sand in her face, but she covered herself just in time.

"Should have thought about it before you came here!" Said a taller boy, with glasses, and a tan sweater.  
"Yeah! Now you have to be punished!" Said a boy Shorter than the first boy who spoke. They all started snickering as they gathered around her.

That moment, fear took over Hinata. She wasn't understanding what was going on or why it was happening. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what they were going to do.

'Help me...someone...Please!' She screamed in her head. They boys stopped snickering after everyone, even Hinata, heard a loud shout.

"HEY! BACK OFF MY FRIEND!"

She opened her eyes to see it was...

* * *

**Chapter 12 up! Woo! Oh My goodness It's so late, but I finished it! Yaaay  
So, Here is Hinata going to school for the first time! And Naruto comes in! Haha XD  
Wonder who joins up with Hinata at the end? Don't worry you'll find out real soon!  
Thank you for being Patient with me! Please, let me know what you think of my story so far!  
Take care and I'll see you all in the Next chapter! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Helping hand, both from a new friend and...Bees?

'Uzumaki-san...!'

There he was, with arms crossed and his facial expression telling everyone around 'I'm Pissed'. The one with Glasses step forward. "What do you want, Loser? Can't you see me and my friends are busy?"  
Naruto began to growl. "You think picking on people is some sort of game,Kabuto? Especially on a Girl who just got here!? I WON'T forgive you for that!" He's eyes flashed a red color, and bared sharp teeth.

Hinata's fear increased, but confusion started setting it. 'Wha...what's going on...?'

Kabuto made a hiss sound, as snakes started crawling out of his clothes. Hinata quickly stood up and ran away, only to be grabbed by Kabuto's two friends. "Where do you think you're going,Girly?"  
Hinata struggled to get out of their grip, but they just applied more pressure. "Stop! Let me go,Please!" she begged. The short boy on her right laughed. "Awww,Did you hear that?"  
The boy on her right snickered. "She said 'Please', How cute!" Hinata, as painful as their grip became, kept struggling to break free.

Naruto was furious at the sight and pounced on Kabuto, basically scratching him to a bleeding frenzy. Kabuto screamed, but was trying to punch Naruto off. Even with snakes biting him back, Naruto refused to let Kabuto off that easy. The students went to see the fight, but of course were very scared to interfere. Hinata screamed loudly, as she felt her skin being bruised. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She kept struggling, and none of them noticing a soft glow coming from Hinata's right hip.

"Stop moving or we'll break your arms!" The one on the right threatened.

"Why not just rip them off, Katsu? Seems more reasonable" The one on the left suggested with a smirk.

"Huh, Not a bad idea, Shun" Katsu snickered.

Then there were buzzing sounds coming from the distance. Catching the attention of the two holding Hinata.

"What's that sound..?" Shun looked around. Kastu looked behind and saw a group of killer bees, swarming their way. "Where the hell did they come from!?"  
Before they could do anything else, the bees covered the two and started stinging them. "Ow! OUCH!AHH!" The boys kept yelling out as they kept swatting them away with a free hand. Hinata took this chance, pulling Shun down, and retracting it back to hit his face with her elbow. Then quickly with Katsu, she palmed him in the face, and kicked his groin.

Both of them on the ground, and she looked to see the Killer Bees disappear. But not paying too much mind to that, she ran over to Naruto and pulled him off of Kabuto who was heavily injured but not enough to be dead for. Hinata held Naruto and started to cry. "Thank you..." She kept whispering. "Thank you for Saving me...Thank you..."

Naruto calmed down to see how terrified Hinata was about this whole thing and gave her a well needed hug.

"Hey! What's going on, here!?" shouted Iruka running towards the scene followed by a few other students. "Naruto, what happen this time?! I swear if this is another one of yo-!" He stopped at mid sentence to see Hinata crying on Naruto, gripping on his shirt as if it were her life support. "Hinata, could you explain what happened here..?" He asked her. She looked at Iruka, and wiped some tears away.

"I...I-I was just...*gulp* sitting under...t-the tree..and...and then these...b-boys...said I was...on their spot...I...I was going to..*sniff* move...but then...T-They said they were...Gonna...*sniff* Punish me..."

She kept wiping tears away as she finished explaining her part. Naruto stepped into the conversation, telling his side. "I was on my way to get my Lunch, but then I saw Kabuto and his friends surrounding her...And I knew they was up to no good, Sensei! So I ran to stop them and then I had to fought Kabuto before he did anything else!"

Iruka and everyone else was amazed. 'Naruto...' Iruka thought before taking a deep breath. "Well...It's still not right for you to almost let a student Bleed to death...I'm going to have to give you a detention for that.." "But Iruka-Sensei! He deserved it!" Naruto Argued. "I understand that!...But I am not his teacher, so I will have to have a word with them after this.."

"I-Iruka-sensei...?" said a soft voice coming from Hinata. "Please...I ask don't be hard on Uzumaki-san...He...he saved me and...I don't believe...he deserved to be getting a detention for it...Please..." She looked to Naruto whose eyes grew wide. " Because...without his help I...wouldn't be able to..." Iruka held a hand up to silence her, and give a stern look. "Hyuuga-san...I know you mean well...but it's the rules of the school...I can't let him of with a warning for this" He said mentioning Kabuto, and his two friends. "By the way...how did the other two get injured...?"

"Well..-!" Before Hinata was able to finish. Naruto wrapped an arm around her and grinned. "Who cares! As long as it's taken care of, everything is alright!"  
Hinata felt a slight blush coming on. "I'm Hungry! Let's get something to eat Hinata!" She looked at him shocked and turning more red. "H-H-Huh..?"

"Well yeah! We're friends,ya know?! Come on! My treat!" He said with a huge grin pulling Hinata away from Iruka who stood there confused. While Hinata just didn't know how to respond, and ignored the stinging pain of her arms to all this and was clearly confused beyond belief. 'He...He considers me his friend...He considers me his friend...! What do I do!? What do I do!?' Hinata thought, and had smoke coming out of her ears and her face beat red, but Naruto was happily pulling her away.

"U-U-Uzumaki-san...I...-" Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Just call me Naruto! No need to be so formal! We're friends after all!"

Hinata couldn't help but smile as she kept following him to where they will be getting their Lunch. "Right..."

'Thank you, Naruto-kun...Thank you again...'

* * *

After school, Hinata and Naruto were talking on their way to the front gate. "So, Then I was like 'No way you're gonna beat me!' and-"

"Hinata!" called out a very familiar voice that rang through Her ears alone. "Neji!" She smiled happily and ran up to him. "I missed you!"

"Hinata, who is this...?" Neji asked, referring to Naruto. Naruto had a thumb point to him and grin. "Names Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to Meet ya!"

Neji glared at him and then looked at Hinata worriedly. "I heard what happen, are you okay...? Are you're arms still sore..?"  
Hinata smiled. "I'm fine Neji. Naruto-kun was the one saved me, today...I wasn't able to protect myself against three people...So.."  
Naruto felt proud at the mention of his name, and how he saved his new friend Hinata. "Come,Hinata. We best get going" Neji said staring sourly at Naruto. Hinata didn't see the stare, but waved Naruto goodbye. "B-Bye, Naruto-kun! I-I'll see you tomorrow!"

Unlike Hinata, Naruto cought the glare, but waved back at Hinata with a smile. Once they were out of sight, He's face grew cold. "I don't like that guy..."

_Not one bit..._

* * *

_Father...?_

_Yes,Son?_

_Something unusual happened today...It's unexplainable at the moment._

_How so?_

_A group of Killer bees from our gardens suddenly disappeared, And only half have returned._

_Did they release any information about why?_

_Not a word..._

* * *

**Chapter 13 up! woo! Oh My goodness! Did I just finish a chapter within a DAY!?  
That's very rare, coming from me! XD  
Well, Looks like Kabuto was the bad guy for this chapter, and Naruto saved the day! Woo!  
And seems Neji isn't taking a liking to Hinata's new friend (Which is all they are in this). Uh Oh.  
Well, Thank you all for taking your time reading my story! Please, tell me what you all think of it so far!  
Take care and I shall see you in the Next chapter! ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Guardian conflict, and newcommers of the school

"I'm Home!" Both Neji and Hinata yelled. They both took off their shoes and Hinata looked around to find her Father with Hanabi.  
"You're stance is a bit off, but that will be all for today, Good work." Hiashi praised. Hanabi was catching her breath but bowed her head low. "Thank you, Father!"  
Placing a hand on her head he smiled in approval at his youngest daughter. Hinata froze at the scene, staring sadly. 'I wish...Father could give me a smile like that...'

Hinata walked away in her room and began to take out her assignments. Neji knocked at her door, even though it was open and already inside. "Are you going to be alright...?"  
Hinata knew why he was asking this. She smiled sadly and nodded. "I'll be fine...I'm...I'm use to it by now..." Neji could tell even if she was use to this, it still bothered her to see her Father treating Hanabi with more care than he did for Hinata.

"I'll just continue with my homework..." Hinata said writing down some words. "And Neji..?" She called before he took a step out the door. "I know it..bothers you seeing me like this..but...Thank you for asking.." Neji smiled softly and went on his way to his room. Leaving Hinata to her thoughts and her work.

* * *

Time passes by as Hinata was on her second year at the Konoha Ninja Academy she attended. The School has taught her many things, and secrets she never knew. Like how the school is open for not only humans, but also for those who are a known as Jinchuuriki and those with the bloodline of, as humans call it, 'Supernatural' entities. She believed it more when Naruto revealed to her that he is a Jinchuuriki himself. Besides that, The School also taught how to expand talents and the secrets to mastering them. Such as how Byakugan can have other uses then just seeing through objects and people. That it could also be used to see auras, and spirits if they wish to learn it.

'I'm glad I decided to go through with it, though...' Hinata closed her eyes and smiled at the memory of her, wanting to learn the many other ways of using Byakugan. 'Now..I can have other ways to help people...and maybe be more useful' She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror before her. Her hair was shoulder length, and developed nice curves for an eleven year old. Some guys have tried to flirt with her because of it.

Of course, Naruto being the only school friend she had, started to become a part-time Neji during school hours when she gets flirted by. Claiming to be her protector while in school, even though Hinata insisted that Naruto didn't have to do such a thing, but stubbornly carried on doing so.

Neji confronted him about it, and according to Hinata, it wasn't very pretty...

.:Flashback:.

_"I advise you to stay away from my Cousin" Neji said clearly upset. Naruto wasn't taking this lightly either. "Who gave YOU the a right to tell me who she can and can't hang out with!?"_

_"You are a Nuisance therefore, have no purpose staying with Hinata" Neji said with a tone of disgust. Naruto growled and yelled "LIKE YOU WERE THERE WHEN KABUTO AND HIS FRIENDS WHERE ABOUT TO BEAT HER UP!"_

_"Keep your voice DOWN" Neji hissed. " I am aware I was absent for that event-"_

_"Neji?" Hinata called, but Naruto's voice was louder. "EXACTLY! Which is why I say I can protect her while she is at school with ME!"_

_"Naruto, P-Please I-" Hinata once again interrupted by Neji this time. "All you are going to is hold her back! She has studies to do, and if I recall you are on the borderline of FAILING"_

_"WHY YOU!" Naruto was getting ready to punch his face in, but Hinata stepped in between the two. "Stop it, both of you!" She snapped. "Both of you calm down right now! I mean it!"_

_Both of them stopped, with widened eyes. Hinata's shyness slightly returned, but was still firm. "Please, Do not continue this...It will start a fight, and I don't want that..." She looked sadly at both of them._  
_She saw they calmed down, and still held a glare at each other. "Neji..." Hinata said, looking up at her cousin. "Don't feel bad you weren't there that time...Be happy that I was safe and nothing critical was done..."_

_"...Right..." Neji said, surrendering to her. She nodded, then gazed at Naruto."Naruto, I thank you so much for wanting to protect me, and I greatly appreciate that...But understand It's making Neji feel uncomfortable and I don't want to depend on you all the time...I've told this to him and now I'll tell you...I want to get stronger...I want to better myself in the talents that I am given...So, please...Don't make Neji feel more upset than he already is about this..."_

_"...Hmph.." Naruto crossed his arms." Fine..."_

.:Ending Flashback:.

'At least they tolerate each other now...somewhat' Hinata thought to herself, giggling at the last part as she kept walking. In the distance she saw Naruto running towards her.

"Hinata-chan!" He called out to her. Hinata's eyes grew wide at the speed he was running. Naruto stopped and nearly fell over, but quickly caught his balance and his breath. "Hinata...Hah...I...I saw these two guys at the gate of the school! I think we're about to have new students!"

"New students...?" Hinata questioned. "But...aren't registrations over in the fall..?"

"That's what I thought! But I heard they registered before hand, and just arriving now!" Naruto said, surprising Hinata more. "Oh my.." Hinata finally said after her slight shock.

_I wonder who they are..._

* * *

Two male figures arrived at the gate of the Academy. One had messy brown hair, black colored long sleeved shirt along with long pants,tan-like skin, and red markings on both sides of his cheeks. The other was a very tall, fair skinned, had dark brown hair, eyes covered by dark sunglasses, sea-green undershirt, with a upturned collared sleeveless grey jacket, and dark grey pants.

"Looks like this will be our new school from now on...nervous?" The brown haired spoke in a teasing manner, showing his canine teeth.

"Never" Said the tall boy, not even looking at him. "Let's be on our way, Kiba"

Kiba saw him walking on ahead and he crossed his arms. 'Tsk...I swear, He's way too serious...Pisses me off..'

"Oi! Shino! Wait up!" Kiba yelled running after him.

* * *

**Chapter 14 up! Wooo! The long awaited Shino has appeared! And Kiba is with him! Yaaay! XD  
Okay, So, Naruto and Neji have a little argument that was very close to being a fight. Of course, Hinata stops it :D  
In case you are wondering, Shino and Kiba are both 14 years old. Shino being older of course XD  
But anywho! Thank you for being patient and taking time to read my story! Please, tell me what you all think about the story so far!  
Take care and I'll see you all next Chapter! ^-^  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Rumors, Gossips, and Observation

That Morning, Hinata and Naruto went their separate ways, Hinata was in a higher grade than Naruto, Being that He failed once and Hinata skipped 2 grades. They gave her a new set a rules since then, saying you mustn't called by your first name during school hours, and a missed work equals automatic detention. Yes, it was more strict as the grades go one, but Hinata had no problem with it.

What she didn't like...was people spreading rumors and gossiping about a subject that they don't know themselves. But even so, it stirred around the school, and it spread faster than a sprinting cheetah. Hinata usually ignored gossips, but the girls in her glass gathered around and began to loudly converse.

"So, I saw those two new guys down the hall this morning, and Oh My Gosh...That tanned one looked so hot~!" Squealled a Purple haired girl.

"No way!" said a blonde haired girl."What about the other boy...?"

"That other guy, looked very creepy...I mean WHO wears SUNGLASSES when it's not even Sunny!?"

"WHAT!?" The group of girls shrieked. "That's so WEIRD!"

"I know right!?" said The Purple haired girl flipping her hair to the side. " But, I'll admit by the look of his arms, creepy guy's got some muscle on him."

The girls continued their gossip, while Hinata starting feeling curious about what they were saying about 'the creepy guy'. "Sunglasses..." she whispered to herself, followed by a memory.

.:Memory:.

_"Shino...What do you look like?" asked a three-year old Hinata Hyuuga. Shino looked away embarrassed. "Not telling..."_

_"Why?" Hinata said confused. Shino was facing the ground at this point. "I'll only tell you...one thing...I...I have glasses..."_

_"Hm...?" Hinata wasn't completely understanding what he meant. "I...Have glasses...that my Father gave me..." Shino pauses for a moment ."He says it's tradition to have them...because...it keeps people from seeing through you"_

_"Oh...What do...your glasses look like?" She felt bad for asking him so many questions, but she was so curious._

_"They're really dark...and only I can see through them...They're like...uhm..." Shino looked up in thought and then at Hinata. "They're like Sunglasses"_

.:End Memory:.

"Could it be...?" Hinata asked herself. Hope was slowly rising and a little blush rose to her cheeks. 'But wait...What if...he doesn't remember me...?' She thought sadly. 'And if he does...is he still mad?'  
Many things clouded Hinata's mind for a moment, but quickly shook them. 'No...I can't think this way...If Shino really is here...Then...Maybe we can start over...Maybe...'

"We could be friends again..." She whispered, closing her eyes, and smiling at the thought.

* * *

"SHI-MPH!" A Hand was covering the mouth of Kiba Inuzuka. "Do not use my name...It's against the rules."

As he released his hand, Kiba crossed his arms and spit at the floor. "Come on! Not even when it's just us?"

"No" Shino said simply and gathered his supplies. Kiba growled at this. "You stuck up, prick"

"You're going to be late,Inuzuka-san. I advise you get there before you stir up trouble" He said zipping up his bag and carrying it over his shoulder.

"BLEH! That's why I don't like this rule! I rather be called by my first name than my Last name!" Kiba complained. Shino pushed his glasses up a little and stared at him.  
"It is the rules of the school and you should follow it. I'll see you during Physical Education class..." With that He disappeared. "JUST SAY P.E!" Kiba shouted in frustration.

"Geeze!" Kiba said scratching his head. " 'It is rules of the school and you should follow it' "mocking the words of his friend as he walked away to his class. "Says the one not using his real last name in the first place...Tsk"

And so they went to their respected classes, both Finishing their introductions and One starting off with a detention on that very first day.

* * *

It was 5th period classes for the school, and Hinata was on her way to Genjutsu Class. That is, until she read the note on the door. Reading the note, she saw that a few students were grouped together and sent to different teachers for the remaining period.

"Physical Education..." She read to herself. "Look's like you're with us...Hyuuga,right? " asked the same purple hair girl who was talking about the new students this morning. She had two other girls with her. "Oh...Yes.." She said nervously. She really didn't like associating herself with the wrong people, such as the gossipers, knowing they could be trouble. But she didn't want to be completely rude and ignore them either. 'Even if they do that to me...' she thought sadly.

As Her group arrived at the Gym on the last floor, The girls oogled at the boys and whistled to them, too, leaving Hinata to sit down and mind her own business, doing some homework for the time being.

"Alright Class!" Yelled the Coach known as Might Guy." We got two new Youthful students joining us today! Step forward and give yourself an introduction!"

Kiba and Shino, within their P.E Uniforms, stepped in front of the class and Kiba was the first to go. "for the 5th time today, I'm Inuzuka...I like beef jerky and taking walks with my dog, Akamaru...Don't mess with me or you'll be putting your life on the line..."

Shino adjusted his glasses a little and began to speak. "You will all address me as Mushimori-san, and I refuse to share any personal details about me. Why? Because I do not plan to associate with any of you more than needed be. I expect you all to respect my wishes and acknowledge me as a fellow student."

Everyone in the class felt uneasy about him, but nodded regardless. The few gossip girls plus the few girls in the class swooned over the two new boys and got chills from Shino's slight deep voice.

"Well then! Time to run laps! 100 times around the building! GO!" Might guy-Sensai said, while striking a pose. Everyone groaned at this,getting up from their seats and did what was ordered. All except Kiba and Shino. "Aren't you two going to start?" The Teacher asked. Kiba looked at him with a bored expression. "We're just giving them a headstart"

After the Class already finished 5 laps, Kiba and Shino got into a start position. "Say the word Guy-Sensai!" Kiba shouted, Making him confused. "Uhh...Uhm! START!" and at that both students took off at incredible speed. Kiba was Faster, but Shino wasn't that far behind at all. Within a minutes worth of time they caught up to the class and soon surpassed them. Everyone was amazed at this, and started to cheer them on.

Hinata finished with her Homework, and looked up to see what was all the commotion. At that time, they were on their 70th lap and Might Guy shed manly tears of joy. "Such speed and work! I admire how much effort you put into your Physical being! BUT YOUR SPIRIT MUST BE A PART OF THIS AS WELL!" The Crowed continued to cheer for them, but what caught Hinata's eyes the most was the one with dark shade glasses.

'Shino...' She thought as a blush came to her face. 'Is that really you...?' Hinata bowed her head low, lost within her thoughts and ignoring the soft glow emitting from her right hip. She looked up to see they were surrounded by the whole glass, and girls asking them questions. She could see the one with fang marks had no interest and felt very irritated by the way girls were swooning at him. While the one with dark glasses looked calm, and collected, but Hinata could see he's completely shut off and has no interest in his surroundings.

"He's so...distant..." Hinata whispered to herself. During the rest of the class, she observed the two boys, but mainly 'Mushimori-san' as they called him. It was no doubt they were already trained professionally, And both seriously disciplined. 'These boys...' Thought Hinata. 'I have to watch out for them...They don't seem very sociable...But...'

_One day...I hope to get along...with both of them!_

* * *

**Chapter 15 up! I wanted to post this earlier, but I was so stuck DX  
If anyone is wondering, Yes, Shino's using a different Surname. I don't know if that's really a last name in Japanese, I doubt it is, But I wanted him to still be true to his clan in a way. So, I kinda just made that last name up XD  
Thank you for being Patient with me! Please, tell me your thoughts about the story so far!  
Take care and I shall see you all in the Next Chapter! ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Are you really Shino?...Or not?

It was already Lunchtime, and the school flooded the large cafiteria. Everyone eating their lunches in different parts of the school area, and talking among their friends.  
The school's food was very good, but didn't have that much of a selection. Most students preferred to bring their own home-made lunches, anyway. While Hinata was sitting under a tree, she noticed a group of girls crowded the two new boys and was flooding them with many questions.

"Where are you from, Inuzuka-chaaan~?" Asked a Orange haired girl. Kiba stiffened at her tone. "I'm from a Clan who uses collaboration techniques, and are well-known for our clairalience..."

"Clairalience..? What's that?" Said a confused brown-haired girl. Kiba mentally groaned, not really up to explaining it. "Basically...we can smell things that normal people couldn't smell.."

"Oh~ Tell us more about you! Please~?" Said a dark purple haired girl. Kiba felt really unsettled about this one. " Well...I have a dog name Akamaru..." Most of the girls made a face at that.  
'Looks like these girls are cat-lovers...typical...' Kiba thought to himself with distaste. The girls on Kiba's side started to ask Dog vs Cat topics, and having Shino being filled with questions as well.

"Mushimori-Cha-" Shino cut her off there. "Do not address me in a name you are not permitted to use." The girls made a bit of a wince sound and the same blond hair tried again.

"Mushimori-SAN...What do you like?" Shino rose his head to face her. "Entomology" He said simply. The girls around him were confused at the big word. "No, I will not explain myself. Why? Because it's a word you all should know by now." Chills were sent at the group of girls as he coldly responded to them. "Uhm..." Started a pink haired girl. "Mushimori-san...? I notice you don't have your lunch with you...would you like to share mine with me?" Shino faced at the bento containing the food, and then faced her making her shiver. "...No..." She nearly had her mouth on the floor when he said that so rudely.  
"What!? But...But why?" "I will not answer you, or anymore questions for the day. Why? Because it's going to get annoying. It's pointless, really."

Hinata could hear girls getting upset, but she could see those two boys needed help getting ride of those crowd of girls. Finishing her lunch, she went up to the girls and tried to think of something.  
"Uhm!...E...E-Excuse me!" She called out a little. The girls stopped and turned to give her glares. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" Said a purple haired girl rudely. Hinata flinched a bit, and stared at the ground.

"Well...S-Sorry to int-terrupt..But...I...I think you're...m-making them feel...uncomfortable..." She said softly. Earning eyes on her, by the boys. A girl pushed her down, and placed hands on their hips. "Speak up, Hyuuga! We can barely hear you!" Shouted the Pink hair girl. "I think I liked it better when she just stayed quiet." And the girls began to snicker at that. "Now Girls..." Came the voice of the Purple hair girl in Hinata's class. "It's not nice to push down Ladies..." Hinata had a bad feeling of where this was going and refused to look up. "But then again...Hyuuga-chan, here...is trying to get rid of us so she may have the boys to herself..."

Hinata's eyes grew wide and looked up at the girl before her. 'What?!...No!' Her mind was screaming. 'That's not true!' but Hinata couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.  
"And you know what we call women who do such thing...Right,girls?" The girl in front of Hinata said, snickering as she flipped her hair to the side. The girls behind her started to call out names.

"Slut!"

"Hoe!"

"Man-Whore!"

Hinata fight tears that wanted to come out. "I-I would...n-never-" "ALRIGHT, Cut it out!" interrupted a male voice as he got in front of Hinata. "You all are going WAY too far...Especially on this chick" he said looking at her. Hinata looked back, surprised at this. 'I...Inuzuka-san?'

"Now..." He turn to give a hard stare at the group. " You girls better leave, now...I can be nice and get the teachers to handle you females...OR you'll have to deal with ME...You're choice..."

The girls shrieked in fear. "O...Okay..!" The girls ran away crying after that yelling back 'sorry' and 'never doing it again'.

Hinata stood up, embarrassed, and quickly bowed her head to him. "T..Thank you v-very much! I...I'm sorry I..caused you b-both trouble!"  
Kiba looked confused, and wasn't sure how to react to this. "Uh...No problem...We actually should be thanking you...I thought those girls would never leave! Tsk..Glad to know you're not like them.." Hinata lifted her head and waved her hands. "N-No! It's F-fine really! I just...w-wanted to h-help is all..." She blushed from feeling totally embarrassed. Kiba chuckled a bit at this. "Hey, No need to be embarrassed! You'll keep blooming into a red rose if you keep doing that!"

This did not help Hinata at all, and just got redder from being made fun of. "Hahahaha! Just kidding! Man, you get easily flushed when someone teases you,like your cousin,huh?" Kiba remarked with a toothy grin. Before Hinata could say anything, she just realized something. 'How did he know I have a cousin!?' "H-How..?"Kiba pointed at his nose.

"My nose doesn't just smell things better than normal humans...It can do other things too...Like" Kiba sniffed her a little and stepped back. "...Did someone in your family passed who liked Sunflowers?" Hinata looked confused a bit, but then it came to her. 'Mama...She use to love sunflowers...and named me after them...' "...Yes.." she replied sadly.

Kiba felt guilty bringing it up. "Oh woops...Probably brought it up at a bad time..."

"Let's go, Inuzuka-san. There's nothing else to do here..." Shino said walking along. "Hey! at least say a simple 'Thank you' to her! She was trying to help us!" Shino stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Hinata blushed red, and her birthmark was glowing a bit, but not enough to be seen through her shirt. Shino gave a good moment before looking straight forward again. "It was very appreciated...but don't think I'll be welcoming you anytime soon just because of this one time." With that said he walked off. Kiba growled at him. "Grrr...He ALWAYS does that...Geeze! I outta punch his face in one day..." He followed Shino shortly after he thanked Hinata once more. Hinata stood there, a bit hurt, but more sad.

'Mushimori-san...' Hinata thought sadly. ' You're so closed off to people...shutting the world..and have locked yourself away...'

'I...I can't help but feel...I have to break this barrier you have...In order to help you...and free your heart...'

* * *

School was over, and everyone was free to go home. Hinata was informed Naruto had to serve detention for talking back to the teacher after being late to class, and Neji was in a meeting.

"Hmm..." Hinata was in deep thought about a lot of things. Things like how she feels lately her family is ignoring her more over the years, and Neji becomes more distant the more he has work to do.  
But most of all, She was thinking about this 'Mushimori' person. She could already feel a familiar energy towards him, but she wasn't completely sure.

'If that really is the Shino I knew...I could see he's changed a lot now...his voice...his speech patterns...actions...' She placed a hand on her heart as she kept thinking about it. 'But...I can't seem to really tell if it's him or not...'

As Hinata kept walking, she heard voices around the corner, and she started walking slower to hear a little of it.

"You seriously have to stop acting like this! I swear, You're lucky you have a friend like me around!"

'That sounded like Inuzuka-san...' Thought Hinata.

"I never forged a bond with you, therefore, we are not 'friends'. We are acquaintances."

'Mushimori-san...?'

"Whatever! I already know you have trust issues! Now, I have no clue HOW it all started, but I'll keep telling you! You can't close the world off thinking you'll never get hurt that way, because that's just hurting yourself! And I know you see that, too!"

'Inuzuka-san...' Hinata placed a hand on her mouth,standing still and feeling surprised.

"...I don't wish to further venture into this subject..."

"Sh-"

"END...of discussion..."

And so the voiced disappeared, and Hinata's eyes widen with tears.

'Mushimori-san...Are you...Are you...'

_Are you really...My Shino-kun...?_

* * *

**Chapter 16 up! Woo! They have met at last! Yay!  
So, as you can see, Hinata saves the day! And Her mind wonders about this Mushimori character. She feels as if she's met him before, but is having very little doubts getting to her about the subject. Of Course, overhearing a conversation, she feels she is getting closer to her answer.**

**Well, I Thank you all for taking your time reading my story! Please, Tell me your thoughts! I would love to read them!**  
**Take care and I will See you all in the Next Chapter! ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Re-living memories and possible clues.

The Following week, during lunchtime, Hinata and Kiba slowly started being friends. She noticed Kiba reminded him of Naruto in a way, but the difference was, he would give up easier. Naruto had many detentions to serve so he hardly spends that much time with Hinata. During that time, Kiba along with Shino would eat together with her. Of course, Shino was mostly keeping to himself, and Kiba did most of the talking with her. She learned he really didn't like associating with that much people. Not that he didn't like talking to people, but more he's come across with people who were NOT worth being around with.

"So then I was like 'Bleh! You smell really nasty!' And she slapped me for it. I tried to tell her I only said she smelled like that because of her attitude! Could you believe that!?..." Kiba flew his arms in the air.

Hinata was amazed at this gift Kiba has. To be able to smell not just far away distance or be more descriptive about what he smells. But he can smell out emotions, smell out energy, and through his smell he can get information about the person. "Whoa...I wish I could be able to do that, Inuzuka-san." Hinata smiled softly looking at the ground. " To read energy, and pick up on emotions...I was only taught to see a Person's auras."

"That's a start! I use to only be able to smell out My Family's emotions. It got a bit annoying at first, but I learned to control it!" Kiba said proudly. Then he gave a smile to her."By the way, Hyuuga...When school is over, I'd like you to call me by my first name,Kiba...I give you full permission." Hinata looked up and smiled. "Thank you...I wish I could say the same but..-"

"I know, I know. You're not ready, and that's cool. Take as much time as you need, Beautiful~" Kiba gave a wink and a teasing smile. Hinata had a shock look on her face and blushed out of embarrassment. "Hahahahahaa! I'm kidding I'm kidding!" Kiba said laughing as Hinata covered her face.  
'Oh, Kiba-kun...' Hinata thought. 'Our friendship...will be an interesting one..'

As Hinata uncovered her face, she saw Shino already standing up to leave. "And where the Hell are YOU going?" Kiba glared. Shino turned to his shoulder and simply replied. "To get fresh air" and left. Kiba growled under his breath. "What am I going to do with him?! GAH!" Kiba shook his head and crossed his arms. Hinata was watching Shino walk off near the other side of the school, and felt bad for him.

"Inuzuka-san...? How long have you known...Mushimori-san?" She asked curiously looking at him. Kiba gazed back at Hinata a bit confused. "Not that long honestly...I met him back in my Old school the Suna Ninja Academy, When my Mom was on a 3 year Mission there. He came from the Kiri Ninja Academy at the time and barely said a word...He reminded me of a dead guy because of how blank and silent he was...Tsk...Then one day...I actually had to save his ass..."

.: Memory :.

_"You just messed with the wrong group, punk!" Yelled a large Sand Ninja student. Shino just stared at him through his dark oval glasses that hide his eyes. It angered the Sand Ninja more that he didn't answer back._

_"Someone better teach you a lesson...I'd be happy to do the honors..." He said cracking his Knuckles. Shino didn't move, and just stood there. "Grrr! No good bastard!"_

_And so the beating started, but Shino didn't scream or make a sound. He just took the pain head on, and didn't bother asking to stop._

_"Grrr...SCREAM ALREADY!" The punches and kicks kept coming and some friends joined to help him make the already bleeding boy, scream for dear life. "WHY WON'T YOU SCREAM!?"_

_Shino kept his mouth shut as they proceeded with their brutal beating. The other two kids picked Shino up and held him in front of the Large one in front of them. "This outta do it..."_  
_As The Punch was right about to connect to Shino's already bruised face, a loud sound rang in his ears and turned around to have a torpedo-like attack colloid with his stomach. "GAH!"_

_The two boys dropped Shino and fear was flashing in their eyes. Their large friend on the floor, and groaning in pain. "You two..." said the voice of the boy standing on top of the passed out student. __"Better scram before the same thing happens to the both of you..." No other warning was needed and they ran away._

_"Hmph..." The boy looked at Shino and was taken back at his condition. "WHAT THE-! DUDE!" He ran to him and held him up. "Hey! Are you alive!? What did they do to you!?" He was looking at the injuries, and by what he could see, he's face was swollen, his head was bleeding badly, he had bruises that turned purple, and his clothes were nearly soaked in blood. "GEEZ!..." The boy layed his head on Shino's chest only to hear shallow breathing._

_"Come on...I'm taking you to a Medic..." He held Shino up, arm over his shoulder,him grabbing the waist of his pants, and quickly got Shino inside the school. As the boy dragged Shino down the hall, He wanted to have some sort of conversation going._

_"Hey...If you're listening...My Name's Kiba..." Silence. "Do you have a name..?" Silence. "Okay...Why did those boys beat you up earlier..?" Silence. "...I think I know why now..." Kiba said, becoming upset. He looked up to see they were near the Medic room, and looked at Shino as if he heard him mumble under his breath. "What did you say..?"_

_"...Why...?" came his little raspy voice. Kiba stopped, feeling confused. "...Why...s-save...me?..." Kiba had a 'Are you serious' look. " You were nearly beaten to death! Of course, I had to save you! You think I'd ignore the smell of blood? Idiot!"_

_"...L-Leave...me..." Said Shino. Kiba had this urge to smack him for saying that, but stopped himself. "...Then what? So you could die!? I don't think so!"_

_"Shh! What's all the Co-...OH KAMI-SAMA! What happen to this child!?" said a woman coming from the Medic room. Kiba handed Shino to her. "I saw some kids beating him up, and was bleeding a lot! So I had to stop them or he would've died!"_

_The Lady quickly brought him into the room and checked his pulse. "Oh my...You brought him just in time, any later and it would have been too late. Poor child..."_

_Kiba sighed in relief. He was glad to know he saved a life, but looking at Shino, he didn't know what he must have been feeling. He was just there...Just blank..._

.: End of Memory :.

"...Oh my..." Hinata said with her hand covering her mouth. 'Poor, Mushimori-san...' She thought sadly.

"And that's not all..." Kiba said looking at Hinata. "After a while...Here's another thing that happened...And this when he was starting to talk.."

.:Memory:.

_It was an entire Month after that. The first week, Shino came back all healed and not a mark on his body. It brought a lot of questions, but none were answered._

_Three weeks straight, Kiba would ask him about his well-being, and talk to him even if Shino gave the silent treatment. One day, Shino finally spoke to Kiba when they were outside the school._

_"Why...do you even bother..?" Kiba made a sarcastic gasp. "He speaks! Oh Kami-sama! It's a miracle!" Shino stood silent. Waiting for an Answer._  
_"...Fine...I was worried about you, happy?" Kiba said with crossed arms. He didn't know if his eyes were playing with him, or he saw Shino's face harden at that._

_"Don't." Shino said firmly. "Well too late, I already am." Kiba answered back. "Forget about me. I'm not your concern." he said a bit forcefully. " You are now!" Kiba shouted back._

_They stared at each other, and dared not blink. Kiba was clearly annoyed by him, and getting more upset. "You know what? You got some nerve!" Kiba come closer to his face. "I'm trying to help you and be a good friend, but you're willing to brush off what happen and tell me to forget it?!"_

_"I'm not your friend" Shino stated."and you are not mine." This made Kiba more upset. " What the hell is your problem!? Talk like that, and you'll never make friends!"_

_"I don't need them" Shino said matter-of-factly. This earned him a punch to the face. Shino slowly looked back at Kiba, who was huffing and puffing from being so angry with him._

_"You don't need them, Huh?...YOU DON'T NEED THEM?!" Kiba grabbed his high collar and stared at his dark glasses. "Well guess what?! You don't know HOW wrong you are...Friends are suppose to be there for you, care about you, cheer you up, and lend a hand when you need it most!"_

_"...I don't care" Shino said somewhat like a hiss. Kiba growled and tighten his grip on his shirt. "Well, You're gonna have to because I'm gonna be that friend you need. Deny me all you want, but from now on, we're sticking together!"_

_"I don't need you.."_

_"Like Hell you don't.."_

.:End Memory:.

"It took a long time, but I think he's warming up to me" Kiba said putting hands behind his head. "Even if he still doesn't want to admit we're friends"

" Oh my..." was all Hinata could say. She was speechless and didn't know what to think,honestly. "Do you...Have an idea why he was like..that?"

Kiba opened an eye to Hinata, then looked up to the sky. "...Something told me it lies within his past...But he's really hard to read, unlike everyone else" Kiba shrugged and looked at Hinata. "But I tell there is a connection between you and him..." Hinata blushed at this. "You...think so?"

"Yeah...I just don't know what...besides the fact you like him that is." Kiba gave a teasing tone at the last part and made Hinata blush red.

"Wha-!? No no no no! I-I barely know him! There's no way!" Hinata held her face, feeling embarrassed. Until She saw Kiba wrinkle his nose and gave her a stern look.

"I think you do know him..." he said. Hinata let her hands fall and look confused. "I'm sorry...?"

"You're connected to him...I can smell it...and I could feel it...You know him from somewhere..." Kiba come closer to meet with her eyes.

"...I..." Before she could say anything, the bell rang and was announced for everyone to report back to class. Kiba drew back but kept his gaze on her. "We better get going. You could tell me later."  
He got up and started to walk away. Leaving Hinata really confused.

'What...was he trying to say...?'

* * *

After school, Hinata once again had to talk home alone. As she was about to turn into a corner, Kiba was right there and Hinata jumped back. "Inuzu-!..I-I mean Kiba-kun!.." She placed a hand on her chest. "You scared me..." She looked around expecting Shino to be there. "Where...?"

"He left early. Said he had family business." Kiba helped Hinata to her feet and looked at her. "So...Mind me walking you home today?"

"...Okay..." she looked down. "You probably wanted me to finish answering you, right...?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

As they made their way to the Hyuuga's home. Hinata poured out all what she felt was needed to say. She told him how she use to have a friend who she met in the dream world, and how one day, he was talking to someone who wasn't her, and made everything go downhill from there.

"And so...Meeting Mushimori-san...I don't know if that is the Shino I know or not...I'm not completely sure with myself about it..." Hinata said sadly. "I...want to believe it is him...so I can tell him he wasn't talking to me that day...it was someone else...who looked like me..."

"I see..." Kiba nodded and closed his eyes in thought. ' Something tells me it has something to do with her family...but why...?...And her story...I feel it very strongly connected to Shino...Hmm'

"Well, Hyuuga-san..." Kiba started. "I better go...My Mom and Sister would go berserk of they know I'm not home by dinner. See ya Tomorrow!" Kiba waved and ran home. Hinata smiled and waved back.

"Thank you for walking me home, Kiba-kun..." She said more to herself as she entered the gates.

* * *

**Chapter 17 up! Yaaay! A reviewer said I should make it a bit longer. So I don't know if you all could tell, but it's a bit longer than usual XD  
And I did it just for you! You're welcome XD Woo!  
Now, I don't mind making longer chapters, but I'd feel bad making you all wait long and then think I gave up on this story ^^;  
Which I don't want to happen. So I will think about adding some long Chapters here and there, but not too often, Okay?  
Anywho, Thank you all for taking your time reading my story! Please, tell me your thoughts about it so far! ^.^  
Take care and I'll see you all in the next chapter! ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 18: How close am I to the answer?...and is it real?

Few days passed,and Hinata sets off for school, bumping into Kiba along the way. They decide to walk together. Being that Shino wasn't there at the moment, Hinata asked Kiba if he could help her get Shino and her to be friends. Kiba stared at her with confusion. "Uhh... You sure you wanna do somethin' like that? Shino isn't an easy one to get along with, Ya know?..."

Hinata didn't know how to explain it, but she knew she had to do this. "Yes...I don't know why but..." She looked down, not sure how to she could explain what she's feeling. "It's just...a feeling I have to follow..."

"Well...alright then." Kiba reluctantly agreed, but at the same time made sure to give Hinata a fair warning. "Just remember, getting close to Shino isn't going to an easy task. Trust me, He still claims I'm no friend of his...So,If you want this to work, just follow my lead, Okay?" She nodded her head.

"Understood...Thank you so much, Kiba-kun" She hugged him unexpectedly letting tears of joy flow down her cheeks and smiling. "You don't know how much this means to me..." Kiba was taken back and hugged her back Gently.

"Hey hey! No need to get teary..." Kiba said trying to calm her down. Hinata pulled back and wipes her tears away. "I'm sorry...I'm just...*sniff* So Happy..." She smiled warmly at Kiba. "You're willing to help me and I will be forever grateful to you,Kiba-kun...Thank you...I really need to take this step..I have to" She placed a hand in her heart closing her eyes. Kiba was confused at what she ment but shook the thought off feeling glad to be of some help to her.

* * *

After nearly the whole day passed by, and all Five attempts to get Shino's attention have failed.

"Man...This is harder than it looks..." Kiba said walking with Hinata alone again, both having their head down. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but this just takes the cake!"

Hinata bowed her head low. " I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun...shouldn't have bothered you with helping someone like me...I'm not fit enough to stand up for myself...I really do depend on people a lot..." Kiba then looked at her confused, wondering where all this is coming from.

"Hey! What are you talking about? If it weren't for you that day, I would've lost it to those girls!"

"But then you had to save me right after..." Hinata said and held her head. "I'm sorry..."

"Hyuuga-chan..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down...You're an amazing person! And this is coming from a guy who thought all girls were stuck ups at one point!...But you changed that"

Hinata looked at him and gave a soft smile. As they were almost to her house, Kiba came up with an idea. "Hey! Hyuuga-chan! I think I got something!"

Hinata turned to Kiba with curious eyes. "How about this..."

After he explained the plan, Hinata's eyes grew bigger in wonder. "Will it really work..?"

"You bet!"

* * *

As planned, Hinata made food for Her,Kiba and Shino that morning. Hinata sighed as she heard the Lunch bell and made her way downstairs. "I Hope this works...Please let it work.."

Meanwhile, Outside stood Kiba waiting for Hinata. "There you are! And here I thought you've already forgotten about this good-looking Puppy~!" Sending a wink to her. Hinata blushed in total embarrassment. "I-Inuzuka-san! No!"

"Hahaha! I'm just Messin! Hahaha!" Kiba laughed for a short while,before catching his breath. "Okay..haha..I'll go get Mushimori...and we'll meet at that tree." Hinata nodded and smiled. "I hope he likes what I made..."

"I hope so too, Just smelling that Beef jerky you made for me taste good!" He went off laughing.

Hinata shook her head and looked down at the food. 'If it's really my Shino-kun...then he would like this...'

* * *

"Oi! Mushimori-baka!" Kiba said after finally finding Shino by the hallway. "You're coming with me!" He glanced at Kiba, and scuffed a bit. "No"

"Oh yes you are! Hinata made us lunch! And I'm hungry!"

"Then go on without me, There's nothing she could offer that would satisfy me" Shino stated as he was just about to walk off. Until Kiba grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"I beg to differ, Prick...Come on, I bet you're going to love it!"

"I'll hold you to that then..."

* * *

Hinata sat down, waiting for the boys. She started going into deep thought.

'Hmm..." Hinata closed her eyes, and started to visualize that little boy she knew all too well. 'I hope we can re-creat the bond we once shared...One that's more stronger than before...' She started to blush at the thought unknowingly, and her hip started to tickle from a pinkish glow.

"Oi! Hyuuga-chan! I found him!" Kiba said happily as Shino followed behind. Hinata snapped out of her daydream and the glow disappeared. "O-Oh!"

It was obvious that Shino had no interest in being there, and it made her a bit sad knowing that. Kiba wanted to smack him upside the head for it. "Anyway...Let's all eat! I'm starving!" Kiba said giving a toothy grin to Hinata. Hinata nodded and they all went to a table under a tree to finally have their awaited Lunch together.

"Inuzuka-san...For you, A-as you could tell...I made Beef Jerky with a side of Rice and home-made strawberry mochi Ice cream." Kiba was drooling and quickly accepted his food. "Thank you! Smells just as good as it's about to taste!" He announced. She smiled and shyly looked at Shino.

"Mushimori-san...I...wasn't completely sure what you liked...but...I was going with my instincts and...made this for you" She placed in front of him, Home made grass salad. She looked up to see his face. "I...Hope it's alright.." She waited for him to give out any reaction.

Shino looked down at the salad and thought in his head for a moment. 'Grass Salad...My favorite...But how did she know about this? No one knows anything about me...not even Kiba knows too much about me...' Shino didn't say a word and began to eat the salad Hinata had ready for him in a hasteful manner. "hm.." was his only response as he was eating.

As they all finished their lunch they all began to chat for a bit...all but the Coat wearing Ninja himself.

"So, That's how I met Akamaru!" Kiba said finishing his story. Hinata smiled and clapped her hands. Kiba then began to stand up and stretch. "Mmm...I'll be right back!" He's gaze turn to Shino. "And I better see you and her talking to each other...Got it?"

Shino stood silent as Kiba went off on his way. Hinata and Shino both stared at each other before she spoke. "M-Mushimori-san...Uhm...Did...Did you enjoy the lunch?"

"..."

Hinata's face fell slightly. That is until Shino spoke up. "How?" Hinata was a little taken back. "I-I'm sorry..?"

"Grass Salad...What made you want to make it for me?" He asked.

Hinata's eyes widen a little in surprise. "W-Well...Honestly...I had no thought of what to make you...You never told me about yourself but...It was the only thing that popped in my mind when I thought about making you lunch..." Shino looked at her skeptically. "What are you really trying to attempt? Because it will only be futile" He said a slight hint of venom in his voice. Hinata winced a little at the tone.

"I-I just...Want to...u-understand you..."

"...I hate repeating myself..." Shino stood up to walk away. "Wait! Mushimori-san!" He ignored her completely until she said something. "I think I know why you're like this!" a soft yellow color started glow on her right hip. "You were hurt when you were young, weren't you!?"

He stopped right in his tracks and turned to her. Hinata looked serious for a moment, but quickly reverted back to being nervous. The glow disappearing. "I...I'm sorry!...I just..I didn't m-mean to..I thought...It was the reason...because-"

"Stop." He said quietly. "...You know nothing about me, and I'd like to keep it thought way."

"...I'm right...aren't I?...You weren't always like this..."

"Stop..." He said slightly hissing. Hinata's heart was beating faster as a bit of yellow glow started to return.

"You were hurt by an event that happen in your life to make you want to close yourself off to the world-"

"Hyuuga...!" He's hissing grew.

"and that's why you don't want to be close to anyone or trust anybody...You don't want to get hurt again...do you?"

_**Crack**__._

'What was...that?' She thought as she heard that sound.

"That's...none of your business...Good Day, Hyuuga..." And so he left. Hinata stared after him, covering her mouth in total shock. "Did I...?" she whispered to herself.

Kiba came running back a bit worried. "Hyuuga-chan! What happen?! I saw him leave you!..." Hinata looked at Kiba and back at where Shino was walking. "..Everything...is fine.."

"You sure...? Cause I can smack him for you, ya know?" Hinata shook her head and smiled with a tear sliding down her cheek. "Positive...I'm sure of it now..." Kiba looked very confused as Hinata kept tearing up through her smile. "It's becoming more clear to me...and now...He needs my help more than ever...haha" She said wiping her tears.

_Because I'm the only one...Who can break this Barrier...who can unlock his emotions...and only I can open his heart..._

* * *

**Chapter 18 up! Woo! I'm sorry for long wait! I had to study for a test. XD  
But I hope this was worth the wait! I'm not giving up on this story!  
So we see Hinata and Kiba team up. And Kiba tries his best to get Shino's attention for her.  
And After Hinata says a few things, she feels she has very slow progress on getting through to him.  
Is she up for the challenge? I'll leave that for you all to answer.**

**Anyway,I hope you all enjoy the story! Please tell me what you all think so far!**  
**Take care and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 19: That's it! I Have to speak again...I'm so close.

"Shino-kun..." Hinata whispered as she was just finishing up her homework. He clouded every thought in Hinata's mind since their last encounter a few days ago. She felt more clear about this man being the Shino she once knew. However, with many more questions still needing to be answered,He's been avoiding her every chance he had. Keeping a distance and not breathing a word to her. Kiba repeatedly insisted that he would pulverize him and smack some senses to him, but Hinata declined his offer, saying it wouldn't help either way.

It was the truth, though. If Kiba started beating Shino up more for her than himself, than Shino would avoid both of them and they won't get anywhere. That was something she didn't want to risk...

"What could I do...?" She asked herself. There wouldn't be much progress if she kept relying on Kiba to help get his attention, and it wouldn't make much of a difference not doing anything about it.  
Kiba was right, this was harder than it really seemed. Especially,when Shino clearly stated he wasn't interested in being close with anyone...

"...Hmm..."

"Hinata-sama?" She looked up to the owner of the voice. She was a bit surprised by who it was. "N-Neji-nii-san?...I thought you were-"

"Busy? I am." He said flatly. Hinata still felt confused. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh...Alright..."

"Does that bother you?" He questioned. Hinata quickly shook her head and waved her hands frantically in front of her face filled with worry. "No no no no! I didn't mean it like that at all!...I just..." Pausing in thought as she lowered her hands. "It's just...You've been so busy...and we haven't spent time with one another in so long...I thought it was best if I just accepted it..So that I won't keep you distracted from your work and-"

"Hinata-sama.." Neji said quieting her as he walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You think about others too much...But I do apologize for the lack of time I spend with you due to being-"

"Neji-nii-san, It's okay...I understand" She looked up with a smile. "You're just doing what you have to do...and I can't depend on you all the time to be there for me"

Neji stared at her. "Where have I heard those words before..." Hinata giggled softly. Neji shook his head and gave a few pats on her head. "Well...I best be off...I still have a few more things to get done before I retire for the night." Hinata nodded. "Thank you for Checking up on me, Neji-nii-san..." He nodded and walked towards the door before stopping. "And Hinata-sama..."

"Hm?"

"If you ever wish to speak with me...I'm always willing to delay my work and make some time for you...don't be afraid..." Hinata's eyes widen slightly, but nodded anyway. "Okay, Neji-nii-san..."

With that, Neji closed the door, and left Hinata alone with her thoughts once more, and his words kept repeated in her mind.

"...Don't be afraid..." She whispered. "Don't...be afraid..." Hinata than gasp and covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide and a warm feeling took over.

"That's it!" She announced quietly. "That's what I'll do!"

It made sense and it was a very good idea in her opinion. The more she thought about it the more happy she became, and had a warm sensation along with an orange glow coming from her birthmark.

'I'll show him...I'll prove that he doesn't need to be afraid!" She thought happily.

Because I'll be there for him...like I did then...and like I will now!

* * *

Kiba stared at the sparkled eyed Hyuuga who just finished explaining the idea she had last night. "So...Basically you're forcing yourself into Shino's life wether he likes it or not..."

Hinata completely stopped and looked crushed by his words. "But I...I didn't mean it to sound like that! I thought...I just..." Hinata was just about to shed tears, until Kiba quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and shook them a bit. "Hey hey hey! I was kidding! Calm down! Haha!" Hinata began to pout at this. "Kiba-kun, That was very rude and hurtful...I really thought you..-"

"Hey! I'm sorry! I just love teasing you is all...Can't resist those adorable faces you make either~" Hinata gently slapped Kiba's arm as she blushed from embarrassment. "Kiba-kun!"  
He kept laughing. "Hahaha! I'm sorry! sorry! Hahaha!" After a moment, he finally calmed down from his laughter. "Phew...But yeah..Not bad of an idea really...I mean someones gotta get it in his head not EVERYONE is out to beat him down...And I think you are probably the only one who could do it..."

Hinata smiled sweetly at Kiba. "You...really think so...?" Kiba eyed her and smiled. "Nah...I don't think so..." He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug. Hinata was taken back by the sudden action and felt confused. " Because honestly...I KNOW you're the only one who can help him...the one who is able to get through to him..." He pulls apart and gave off his toothy grin. "And if you ever need help, I'll be there to back you up!" Hinata giggled and hugged him in return. "Thank you Kiba-kun...You're a great friend..."

"Aww Shucks, you're gonna make me get cavities, You sweet thang you~"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted and blushed in embarrassment once more.

"Kidding! Kidding! hahahaha!"

* * *

After the Lunch bell ringed. Hinata and Kiba saw Shino eating alone. Hinata took a deep breath and walked over to his seating place.

"Mushimori-san" She called out gently. Shino stopped and placed his food down. "May I join you?...So we could-"

"No." he said, interrupting her as he was now packing up to leave.

"Wait! Please listen to me...?" She asked. Shino looked at her coldly and started to walk away from her. 'No!' She shouted in her mind.

"Mushimori-san!" she ran up to him only to be stopped by two hands gripping on her shoulders. "Ah!" the grip was stinging her a bit, but she ignored it the best way she could.

"Why do you keep INSISTING on being so close to me? Do you not realize what you're trying to accomplish?"

Hinata stared at his glasses that hide his eyes from the world. "I..-"  
"No. Don't speak another word. Your attempts are meaningless, and would only fail. I hate repeating myself." He said as he released the hold on Hinata that fell to her knees. She felt so weak for some reason, and started breathing abnormally. He turned to walk away once more, only to be called out again.

"W-Wait!..." She said catching her breath. "P-Please...I...I want to understand you more..."

"Then understand what I've already told you.." He said as he continued walking along. Hinata looked up taking a deep breath. "...Please...Don't..."

"Good day, Hyuuga" He said finally from a long distance and went inside the school. Hinata tried to stand up, but still felt weak in the knees. Kiba ran over to her to help. "Thank you...Inuzuka-san"  
"What happened...? He didn't hit you or anything, did he?! I swear, if he did-!" Hinata shook her head. "No...I just...felt weak..."

"Aw man, come on, Hyuuga-chan. I'll take you to the nurse." Kiba said helping her walk. "I don't know how, but you seemed to be drained nearly dry..."

Hinata stood silent but kept a smile. 'I think I know why...' she thought.

* * *

When school ended, Hinata was already about to leave after being told to rest for the time being since lunch. With energy restored, she went to the gates only to see Shino standing near the school tree.

She decided after a moment, that she should take this chance to finally speak with him. privately...

She stood behind him and he stopped instantly. It was obvious he sensed her already. "What is it now?" He said with a tone that was telling her he was annoyed.

"Please" She started. "I just want to speak with you..."

"Well I rather not converse with you" He said standing up to face her, as he placed his hands in his pockets. "You've conversed with me enough, and I do not wish to speak with you anymore"

"...Don't be afraid, Mushimori-san.." She said taking a little step further. He nearly shuddered at this, but kept his cool head. "What are you implying?" he questioned her.

"Remember what I said yesterday...?"

"I prefer not to" he said.

"That's why I believe you are afraid...You don't want to get close to anyone...because you're afraid you'll be hurt again"

_**Crack.**_

"You don't want to be hurt anymore..."

**_Crack!_**

"So that's why I...-!" Before she could finish, Shino grabbed her, swinged her to the tree, and covered her mouth with his hand while the other hand held both her hands above her.

"You...know NOTHING about me." He hissed, and applied pressure in his hold. "Why am I so interesting to you?" She tried to reply, but completely forgot his hand was covering her mouth, and so it came out as a muffle. He applied more pressure and Hinata started to whimper from the slight pain. "Do you not realize how dangerous I am? How easily I could kill you? What power I have in my possession?"

Tears began to pour down her face as she continued to whimper a bit. 'I was almost there...almost...' She thought.  
He released his hold and she fell down coughing. He scuffed and started to walk away until...

"What was that?" He said turning his head. Hinata rose her head to meet with his face. "I...I've always...had a connection...with you..." She coughed more covering her mouth and head low.

She tried to stand up, but she felt weak again. "Don't even bother." He said. "You're dangerously low on energy as it is"

"...I know...the reason..." She said weakly. This made him taken back a little. Not expecting that type of answer. "It's...It's because...of your..." She stood on her wobbly legs, and looked at him softly.

"...Kikaichu..."

* * *

**Chapter 19 up! Woo! This chapter made me feel a bit bad though...I'm not trying to make Shino seem like he's abusive DX  
But I hope you all understand why he's being rash about all this ^^;  
As you can see Hinata is slowly breaking away what locks his emotions and closes his heart. Progress! Yaaay :D**

**Anywho, Thank you all for taking your time reading my story so far! Please, continue to tell me what you think about it!**  
**Take care and I shall see you all in the next chapter! ^-^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Nearly there, A Familiar place, and a woman with a connection to the Aburame Clan?

He was speechless...No...he was completely stunned. He couldn't move a single part of his body. He was just frozen still.

"How...How do you...how did you know I even have such species-?" He stopped when he saw Hinata struggling to stand on her feet. Hinata was very out of breath and softly smiled at him. 'I was right...' She thought. 'you...really are...' She was feeling even more dizzy, but held it off for as long as she could. "B...B-Because...y...you..." She couldn't finish her sentence and passed out on the floor. Shino was taking steps back from her. He wasn't understanding what was going on. So many questions were filling in his head about this.

'How did she know about my Kikaichus...?'

_**Crack.**_

'How was...she able to know that Energy...is their main food source...?'

_**Crack crack!**_

'How...?'

_**CRACK!**_

'HOW?!' Shino grabbed his head in frustration. Nothing was making any sense to him. He was sure NO ONE knew anything about Kikaichus...They were insects known in his clan, and ONLY his clan alone. How could SHE know about them? He's only spoken to her 4 times...yet she's speaking to him like-!

'Like she knows me...' he thought to himself. 'No...No...NO!' And with that he left her there, running back to his home. Away from that area...away from her.

_Did you hear that,Shino-kun...? I was almost there...almost..._

* * *

Hinata woke up in a strange place. She picked herself up and noticed she was in a familiar field of flowers.

"This place...Where...?"

"Well, Hello there, young one." Said an older woman's voice from behind. Hinata turned around to see it was a very beautiful woman. She had light brown hair up to her shoulders, her clothes were a formal dress of pale green and Yellow designs. She had a pale blue sash around her, and was merely bare foot. Her face held a mature feature to her that told Hinata that she's a very strong woman, but soft enough to tell she was also kind.

"H-Hello..." She bowed quickly in respect only to receive a soft laugh from the woman."No need for formalities, Hinata Hyuuga...It's an honor to finally meet you."

Hinata slowly rose her head to meet the woman's face. 'She...she knows who I am...?'

The woman smiled and held out a hand. "Come,Hinata..Let's sit somewhere comfortable. I have much to tell you." Hinata stared at the woman amazed and gently grabbed her hand. They both walked over to what looked like a large lake surrounded by trees, plants, and had a beautiful waterfall. Sitting themselves down on top of a huge rock near by the lake they face each other,ready to speak.

"I'm sure you're wondering who I am, aren't you?" Hinata slowly nodded. The woman smiled. "You may call me Yuko" Hinata nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you,Yuko-san."  
Yuko laughed gently, and then stopped to look at Hinata. "Now...Do you know where you are?"

Hinata looked down shyly. "Honestly...T-This place does look...f-familier to me...L-Like I've...been here before.." Yuko nodded. "Good, It's slowly coming to you, then."  
Hinata felt really confused, but decided she'll ask about it later. Yuko laughed softly. "All your questions will be answered soon..For now, there are some things I must discuess with you."

Hinata nodded, and she continued. "Are you aware of the Aburame Clan, Hinata?" Hinata's eyes widen at the name. "M-My Family...has told me stories about them...When I w-was eight years old.."  
Hinata looked down sadly."T-They told me...that they've done very..H-Horrible things in that Clan...And...they told me...how they are abusive...a-and cruel...But..." She looked up to face the woman again.  
"I don't...want to believe that...e-especially if it's just...a rumor..." Hinata's eyes gaze down a bit in thought. 'Especially when their abilities remind me of Shino-kun...' Yuko placed a hand on her cheek. "Do not fear, Hinata...I am very familiar with the Clan...and these 'rumors' are not very accurate as most would claim" Hinata's eyes widen in surprise and wonder.

"You...You know of them?" She asked. Yuko nodded. Hinata looked amazed. "How..?"

"I knew an Aburame member myself...we were...Very close and bonded well." Yuko said. Hinata's eyes were filling up with curiosity and wonder. "C-Could you...tell me...?"

Yuko smiled softly and nodded. "Where would you like me to start?"

"From the Beginning...Please?" Hinata asked politely.

"Very well...It all started when I was only 18 years old..."

* * *

**Chapter 20 up! I know this chapter is very short, but next one is gonna be longer than this, and mostly a flashback. I hope that's okay with you all! I'm already working on the next chapter as we speak! So, look out for an update! XD**

**With that said, Thank you all so much for taking a look at my story so far! I can't believe I made it to chapter 20 already! And I have a lot more to add to this story STILL! XD And it's as I mentioned before, this is my very first chapter story! XD**

**Please, tell me what you all think!**  
**Take care and I shall see you all real soon in the next chapter! ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Flashing back to the past, Rumors put to rest, and answers being given.

.:Memory:.

_"After her! She's getting away!" yelled an older muscular man._

_The girl with messy ripped clothes was running bare foot for her life. Heart beating fast, and not paying attention to where she's going at all._

_'They're going to kill me!' screamed a young Yuko in her mind. 'They're going to kill me...! I have to hide...I have to hide somewhere...somewhere safe!'_

_"Where'd she go!?" One of the men yelled. " You idiots! Do you know how much this girl is WORTH?! if you lose her, I won't share the earnings with any of you!"_

_"Why is she worth so much, if I may ask?" said a younger man who clearly was new to all this._

_"She is the Daughter to the late Nobles of the Fujimoto and the Hisakawa clan! Two most riches and powerful clans in all the countries!"_

_"Late...? Wait, they all died, sir?" The new one asked curiously. "Yes...But that doesn't matter now! We must find her at once!"_

_"Right!" said a crowd of men. All charging forward while the new one waited a little while in thought. ' So...She's the last one..hmm..' after that thought the young man went to catch up with the crowd._

* * *

_After an hour of searching, the same group of men gathered around and reported their progress._

_"She's not in the northern gate" a Man from a group of 3 tall men said._

_"We checked the river side, and under the long stone bridge. No Trace" Another men from a different group said._

_The leader growled under his breath, and scuffed. "Keep searching, Men! Or you all won't get the share I promised!"_

_"RIGHT!" the crowed shouted and continued on. Leaving a pair of deep purple eyes to watch them from the bushes._

_'Tsk...Those poor fools don't know what they're getting themselves into.' She thought to herself as she bowed her head low '..I know that man all too well...Hayate Inoue..'_

_Hayate was from the Inoue clan, who were said to have water bending abilities over four hundred years ago. That was until One of their generations abused this ability they were gifted with, and became power-hungry. Then the Spirit of Water, a Kappa, came to them, warning that if this misbehavior continues, their family will no longer be able to inherited the power. Sadly, they did not heed the spirit's warning as two years passed. The Kappa returned and kept its word. He took away their powers and disappeared forever._

_Since then, He like many of his generations before him, became bitter,selfish, and cruel. She knew he was bad news from the start, and didn't want anything to do with him._

_'Now's my chance...' She thought after five minutes of cautious waiting. She came out the bushes and ran deeper into the woods. She had no idea where she was going, or what awaited her._  
_But it was better than being sold off by a man obsessed with power and greedy for wealth. Until she bumped into something really hard, and fell backwords._

_"Thought you would get away, eh?"_

_'No..!' She yelled to herself as her eyes widen, and fear settling in._  
_"We Found her, Boss! We found her!" The men cheered mischievously, and tied her wrist with rope. She struggled, but each time she'd earn a punch and a kick._

_"Stay still! Or we'll slit ya neck!" one of them made a threat. She obeyed but glared at them all painfully as the leader soon came to their Location._

_"Ahhh~ My Lovely Yuko~ I wondered when I'd find you~...should have known not to run off from me like that, Dear~" He said in a clearly fake soft tone to her. She spat at his face, making him jerk back and wipe off the saliva."As if I would degrade myself , and be loyal to a man as heartless as yourself..." She said in a low tone._

_The Man growled and grabbed her by the neck. She felt herself be lifted off the ground and choking. Hayate snickered and his grip grew tighter._

_"I'm going to enjoy this then...by the time you get sold off, you could be left to die in their hands and I'll have all the money I ever wanted"_

_Everyone laughed and Yuko struggled to breath, until she heard a faint sound._

_**Buzzzz**__._

_'What is that...?' she thought as she was slowly losing consious. The sound grew louder and louder. The Men all looked around for the source, until it was too late._  
_Five were already on the ground screaming in pain. Hayate dropped Yuko and looked around. "What the hell is going on here!?"_

_**BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**__._

_"Finish him..." came a faint voice. Hayate started feeling a crawling sensation, then soon turned into multiple bites, digging in his flesh as he soon felt very weak and collapsed on the ground._  
_Yuko coughed and weakly looked up at her 'savior'. It was a man in a strange hooded jacket. He had a gourd behind him and bugs were crawling all over his face._

_"T-Thank...you..." She said weakly as she tried to get up. The man soon was walking off. "W...Wait.." She tried to yell. But her throat was sore from the pain. The man looked at her and said._

_"Go Back home, Do not tell anyone what has happened." But Yuko tried to walk after him. only to fall on her feet. She coughed up blood and was whizzing. The man turned his head once more and sighed._

_"Fine. But only until you're fully healed..." And she passed out completely after that he said that._

* * *

_Darkness was all she saw, but what she heard was not her own voice. It sounded like a group of three men were talking among each other and Yuko tried to listen in._

_'They're...talking about me...' She thought to herself, as she continued to listen in. 'They..know who I am...but...Hm...? He has to perform what...? who's walking away...?'_

_She slowly woke up only to see she's all bandaged up from head to toe. The same colored jacket came to the side of her. "I see you are awake, Yuko-san..."_  
_I look to see he is wearing a hood that covered his face. "W-Where...?" I tried to speak. "You're in my home. That's all you need to know."_

_I stared at this man. His voice was very intimidating. "You're the last of the two famous joined clans, aren't you?"_

_Surprised, I slowly nodded to confirm him._

_"I was informed about everything.."_

_'How was he able to do that...?' She thought. It was really confusing her. "In four weeks time you will be returned to the Village. Rest well" With that he left the room. And Yuko was lost in her thoughts._

_'This man...But...I can't go back...There's no home to go back to...'_

* * *

_A week already passed, and Yuko would try to get a conversation out of this man whenever he came in the room to check on her. He didn't say much at all. He was mostly very quiet._  
_Yuko didn't know what to do, She really wanted him to talk to her instead of just 'Hello's and 'Goodbye's. All she got from him this week was his name..._

_"Shibi-san...?" He stopped arranging medicine, and showed her he was all ears. "Why do you hardly speak to me?...I'd really like to hear your voice once in a while..." She softly blushed at how that came out. He turned to face her for only a moment and went back to fixing up her medicine. Yuko was almost tempted to pout, until he finally said something._

_"Because your health is more important for you than communication with someone you will never see again."_

_Yuko felt hurt by that. "But I have nowhere to go..."_

_"You can't stay here." He said firmly. "It's no place for outsiders"_

_"..." She couldn't really argue. She wasn't part of his family, so it was understandable why she's being referred as an outsider. 'Still...it is a bit insulting to call me such..' she thought._

_"Take this" Shibi ordered. She looked to see the herbs he crushed up in a bowl with a glass of water on the side. When she looked up he already disappeared. She slightly pouted at the action, but then started to blush as her thoughts started to center on him._

.:End of Memory:.

* * *

"...And after a while, He came to warm up to me...and eventually we grew closer" She finished. "He told me of his family's reputation, and revealed to me...It was Masaru Aburame who had committed many crimes many years ago...and his son, Shinobu Aburame was only Nine years old at the time. He was to watch all the things his father had done, and was told he would follow in his footsteps. But Shinobu, couldn't stand to see his father continue to do such horrible things, and scream to the world how proud he was doing them and how his family would do the same...He wanted no part of this...He was tired of being in the background and not able to stop his father...So when he was just 16 years old...he did an incredible thing..."

"W-What was it?" Hinata asked, very surprised. Yuko smiled softly. "He surrendered his father to the King...Giving directions where they were hiding all in a Note. Of course, Shinobu went into hiding that day. When everything quieted down, he went up to the mountains, and stayed with his grandparents. Telling them all that has happened"  
"Oh my...That's amazing." Hinat smiled. "Uhm...Forgive me for...going off topic...but...you and Shibi...Were you...?" Hinata tried to ask. Yuko smiled softly, already knowing her question.  
"Yes...we were lovers..He was my first and I was his..."

Hinata smiled sweetly. "That's amazing...Falling in love with your first and sticking through together...I was told it's very rare...and very few experience it" Yuko laughed softly at this."So I've been told...But of course...there were some conditions that I had to be aware of.." Yuko said almost in a whisper. Hinata looked confused and leaned in to listen.

* * *

.:Memory:.

_Shibi and Yuko were under the Sakura tree together, Yuko in front of Shibi, and he had his arms around her in an embrace. Their eyes were on the rare Amethyst butterflies that flutter around the moonlit sky. She felt him place his chin on top of her head, and she reached her head to hold his cheek. She turned to look up and smiled lovingly at him. He stared down at her before sinking into his jacket and looking away._

_"Yuko..." He called out softly._

_"Hm?" she replied, tilting her head curiously._

_"...Do you know...how dangerous it is...to be with an Aburame...to be with me?" He asked. Yuko stared at him confused, but she had to be honest. "...No...I don't..."_

_"...Your life will be put on the line...for many things...Especially Childbirth.." He held her closer. "And just the fact of knowing this...is why it's difficult to be too close to you...even now.."_

_Yuko's eyes widen for a moment, but then started to show sadness. 'He doesn't want to lose me..." She thought. 'He's scared to fully Love me...because he knows I could die at any moment...just by being with him...' She cupped his face and rested her forehead on top of his._

_"Shibi..." She started. "Even...if I end up dying...At least I would die loving you... You are an incredible man...The most amazing person to ever come into my life...and I will always love you."_

_"...You don't understand..." He said taking her hands into his. " Being with an Aburame is dangerous...Do you know why there are no women in this Clan?" She shook her head slowly."It's because...Most females aren't capable of handling our insects known as Kikaichus...When giving birth, Not only are the insects being fused within the newborn, but it's in NEED of Life energy..."_

_He took a calming breath and spoke again." It's extremely rare for women to survive such procedure..and only 3 female Aburame's are known to survive and live a full life..."_

_"...Shibi..." She said sadly. He shook his head. "I can't risk losing you...I can't...I-" But he was silenced by her lips. She pulled back and stared into his glasses that hide his eyes. "I Love you.."_

_"Yuko...Please don't-" He said._

_"I love you, Shibi Aburame..." She said with tears. "I love you.."_

_"Yuko, No...I-!"_

_"I Love you, Shibi!...I want to be with you until the end of my days...I want to cherish each and every moment like I have been for a few years now...And...I...I want..to have-" But Shibi grabbed her shoulders."Yuko...Do you know what you're even asking?...Have you not heard what I have already said?" he said firmly. Yuko nodded."I have..." She said as she wiped some tears from her eyes._

_"I want to have a child with you...A Beautiful child that carries both your love...and Mine.." She gently took off his glasses and placed them on the ground, not leaving eye contact._

_"Please..." She wraps her arms around his neck. "...Make love with me...and let's create a beautiful child together..." Shibi's hands fall to her waist and held it firmly._

_"...As you wish, My dearest..."_

.:End of Memory:.

* * *

"...Of course, as you could see for yourself...I wasn't able to make it through the Childbirth" She said sadly. Hinata's eyes showed sadness. "I'm sorry...it must have been really hard..."

" Yes...very.." She said.

* * *

.:Memory:.

_"Yuko, I'm going to perform the fusion now.." She nodded, understanding it was time. She was already told that when in labor, that's when the insect fusion must take place. Shibi hovered his hands over Yuko's large belly, and she felt some of his energy flow within her to reach the baby. Not long after, a few kikaichu with eggs seeped into her stomach. Yuko was wincing a bit, but kept calm as a glow started to form within her. Soon after, the Kikaichus withdrew themselves from the stomach and returned to Shibi._

_"The fusion is complete...Come, we must hurry..." She nodded once more and Shibi held her in his arms, walking her to their medic room._

_Once they arrived the labor intense and she began to feel sick. As time passed Yuko kept pushing and pushing, which caused her to feel very tired. She continued with the labor that went on for about three hours now, and the Baby was almost there. "Just One more push...and it will be all over." Yuko nodded. She could already feel her life slipping away from her as the child was just being born._

_She gave one last hard tired push, and soon the room filled with the sound of a baby crying. Yuko was catching her last breaths as she could feel her time running out. Shibi was right by her giving soft kisses on her forehead. "You did very well..." He said quietly. Yuko nodded with a tired smile and weakly looked around. "Where...W-Where's our...baby" she asked. Shibi looked over to a fellow clan member holding a cleaned up baby wrapped in a pale blue blanket. "M-May I...see...?" she requested. The Aburame member walked over and handed the baby to her. She gazed at the baby and tears spilled. " Y-You're...so b-beautiful..." She weakly looked up to Shibi, and smiled. "O-Our...beautiful...b-baby boy..." Shibi layed his head on hers, as he gazed at his son along with her. Yuko closed her eyes and whispered a 'Thank you' to both of them with a smile._

_Surely enough, she passed away, and Shibi held both her and their baby, having the long-awaited tears to fall._

.:End of Memory:.

* * *

"Oh my..." Was all Hinata could say. "You're a very strong person, Yuko-san..But I feel so bad..."

Yuko shook her head. "Don't be, dear Hinata...It was what I accepted..and I don't regret it at all...I doubt you should either."

Hinata felt confused by that, but Yuko continued to smile. "Besides, before I said my last words of Thankfulness to them...I made a wish"

"A wish?"

"Yes...I wished...for my son to have a wonderful girl just for him...one who would not be effected by the Clan's Kikaichus and one who would embrace him for who he his and not what others perceive him to be...and live to be by his side"

Hinata was letting everything sink in, and felt really confused. Yuko smiled, as both her and Hinata heard a voice.

_Hinata...Please...Please wake up!_

Hinata stared back at Yuko for a moment, and soon realization was getting to her. "Yuko-san...are you...Shino-kun's Mother...?"

Yuko smiled softly. "He needs you Hinata...you're almost there...You are the one I wished for my Son to be with...and the only one who could break the locks that hold his emotions...and the barrier that shields his heart...Don't let him make you think differently"

Hinata slowly started to vanish, but she nodded. "I'll do my very best...I'll fix everything and...and I'll love him just as much as you did with Shibi...Maybe even more I promise!"

Yuko laughed as Hinata soon disappeared smiling. "You're an interesting one..." She said until bowing her head down, having her hair cover her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop what your family did to you and my Son...it was not in my power to prevent it...But even so..I believe in you, young one..."

With that she too disappeared, leaving one last thing to say.

_You are the girl I wished for my Son to be with...and the only one who could accept him for who he is...and what he's become..._

* * *

**Chapter 21 up! My Goodness this was a lot to write! DX  
But I'm so glad I finally got this done! Woo! XD  
I hope I titled this alright O.o If you think I should change something around don't be afraid to tell me!**

**Thank you all for being patient with me and taking your time in reading my story! Please tell me what you all think so far!**  
**Take care and I should see you all in the next chapter! ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Awaken in a Hospital room, and things get more difficult as more time goes on.

Hinata heard more voices ans she was waking up. She fluttered her eyes open slightly to see Kiba, Neji and...

'N-Naruto?' She thought.

Slowly she got up to rub her eyes. "Hinata!" said the group in relief. Naruto was the first to hug her tightly. "I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry I haven't been around lately, but I heard you were in the hospital I rushed here as quick as I can and-!" Naruto was cut off by Neji and Kiba who pulled him away and pushed him in a chair. "Oowww..!"

"Are you an idiot right now?! She JUST woke up!" Said Kiba with a hint of growling. Neji glared at him as he gripped his shoulder tightly. "Not to mention she's in a very weak state. Do NOT ever do such thing again, until she's at full recovery. Am I making myself CLEAR?"

Naruto growled a bit, but was mostly wincing from the tight grip he was feeling. Other than that he nodded, and Neji released his hold on Naruto. Kiba looked at Hinata and smiled as she was very surprised and shock at what she just saw. "Sorry about that. It's great to see you're finally awake!" He gave her a toothy grin. Hinata was just speechless, but confused as well.

"Bet you're wondering how you got here. I'll fill you in." Kiba pulled up an empty chair to sit on. "Okay...So, here's what happen from my side.."

* * *

.:Kiba's side of the story:.

_I nearly waited an hour for her to come out, but there was no sign of her. I know she must have left the Medic room already. "Where are you..."_  
_Tired of waiting, I walked off to go home until I smelled something really familiar. "What the..." I smelled the air a bit more and my eyes grew wide. "This smell..."_  
_I started sprinting to the source of where this fainted smell was coming from. When I got there..._

_"Hinata!"_

_She was on the ground, and I could already smell how low her energy was. I already knew who cased this...I could smell HIM too...He's gonna pay..._  
_I picked her up in my arms and was already on my way to the Hospital. That was until I could smell someone following me._  
_I stopped to see it was some blond kid. "And you're following me because...?"_

_"What happened to Hinata?!" He demanded. So he knows her...Must be a friend then_

_"I found her outside the school yards, passed out if you haven't noticed yet"_

_He growled at me. Not my fault he couldn't catch on.._

_"Look, I don't have that much time, kid. I need to take her to the Hospital-"_

_"Nuh uh! I will! Leave it to me!" He tried to grab her away from me, only to have me kick him down. " Don't touch her. I don't care if you're her friend or not! I'M the one taking her and that's that!"_

.:End of Kiba's story:.

* * *

"...So, that's how you got here...other than that, this guy thought I was I was the bad guy who did this to you and wanted a fight." Kiba said glaring at Naruto. Naruto growled.  
"Hey! How was I suppose to know! Anyone could have thought you knocked her out and tried to kidnap her!"

A Nurse came in to shush them and said "Please, We have other patients resting in their rooms. If you don't quiet down, I'm afraid I might have to ask you to leave."  
Naruto pouted and glared at Kiba who gladly glared back once more. Neji shook his head and looked to his Cousin. "Do you know how this all happened..?" Hinata was about to speak, but the Look on Kiba's face said 'No. Keep it private'.

"I-I...I just felt really drained all of a sudden and..." She trailed off, looking down at her hands sadly. "...passed out.." It was dead silent, until Neji spoke.  
"Well...regardless, I'm glad nothing else happened today." Kiba nodded along with Naruto, but they both kept glaring at each other.

"Uhm...Neji-nii-san...How long have I-" But Hinata couldn't finish as she was quickly being answered by all three men at the same time."3 days" followed by Naruto adding 'Appearently' to his own answer. Hinata's eyes widen at the news. 'I...I was out for that long?...But...It didn't feel like 3 days at all...' she thought to herself.

"They informed us on how it's a miracle you even survived on such a small amount of life energy you had left.." Neji said."But we're glad to hear you're here and alive" Kiba said smiling and giving Hinata a playful wink. Hinata turned pink at that with embarrassment and slightly pouted."You have NO IDEA how worried you made us! Especially me! You're best friend in the whole wide wor-" Naruto got pressure pointed on his neck and he fell out of his chair, passed out himself.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said in total shock. Neji gazed at Hinata, with an uncaring look. "You should already know I don't particularly like him. It surprises me how he's able to still be acquainted with you"  
Kiba held back a laugh knowing Hinata wouldn't like it if he rudely laughed, and agreed with her cousin. 'But it was true, though...Heheheh'

Hinata shook her head, and smiled softly at them. "I'm sorry I worried you all regardless..." Kiba rolled his eyes and replied. "It's not your fault. So, relax" Hinata giggled.

Neji looked at the time and gave out a tired sigh. "I best be off. I have other matters to attend to." Nenji glared at Kiba for a moment. "Don't do anything suggestive, or I will hunt you down and kill you"  
Kiba waved him off. "Like I'd ever want to hurt, Hinata. Go on she'll be fine in my care." Neji slightly winced at that and went off. Kiba looked back to Hinata and snickered once he was sure Neji was gone.

"He's VERY protective of you. More than a Guardian should." Hinata was confused, but then remembered. 'That's right...he's sense of smell' She nearly forgot about that since he hardly blurts it out like that. "You do know he's also trying to be a Father figure in your life, right?" Hinata's eyes widen at that. "He...is?" Kiba nodded. "Yeah...and from what I could gather. Even though he's a busy a lot, he feels he wants to do what you're father isn't doing. Giving some time off for you. Even if he's super busy and doesn't always make time often." Hinata's eyes half closed softly at this.

'Neji-Nii-san...' She thought. 'He's such a good person..even if he doesn't admit it or show the world how kind his heart really is...'

"Now, Hinata...tell me what happen...Because I already know it had something to do with Shino..." Kiba said firmly. Hinata looked down. "I...I went to talk with him again...And..." A tear trickled down her cheek without knowing. "It was really him,Kiba...It was him and I tried...to let him know that I knew him before...But he went in a panic..and...-" Before she could finish she took a good look at Kiba.

Kiba pinched his pants really hard, and tried to hold back the urge to hunt SHINO down and kill HIM. Biting his lip, he held a growl and blood was coming out. "I-I'm sorry, Kiba-kun.."  
"What are you 'Sorry' for? If anyone should be sorry it's HIM" Kiba said, growling in a more animal-like tone. Hinata got a bit scared at that. "Kiba-kun..."

Kiba took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Sorry...Just...Just WHO in their right minds would LEAVE someone passed out on the cold floor like that?" Hinata placed a hand on Kiba's head and smiled sadly. "I know it's crazy...but...but I can't give up...He needs me, Kiba-kun...I'm the only one who could help him..."

Kiba stared at her. He knew this was something she had to do...he smelled this before. But he couldn't help, but feel it's unfair how this is all turning out for her...  
"Alright...But I swear to Kami-sama and all the spirits listening...that I will personally KILL him if he EVER tries to do something like this again...And YOU can't hold me back when that happens, Hinata..."

Hinata didn't know how to respond to that, but she understands he's only concern by her well being. She unsurely nodded at him in return. He gave a soft grunt and smiled. "Alright...I better go now...See you in a week, Cutie" He said giving her a wink and left her. Hinata blushed and pouted the rest of the day.

And Naruto still passed out...

* * *

A Week later, Hinata was out and ready for school, but of course...something was different today. Kiba noticed as well, and that's when they found out...

"He transferred?!" Kiba shouted. The Principle adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Yes, Mushimori-san has left the school. Yesterday was his last day I believe."

"That Son of a-!" But Kiba stopped when Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. Kiba growled and scuffed. Hinata looked the Principle and smiled. "Thank you very much. Sorry to interrupt your work." She said bowing. The Principle nodded and waved them off. Hinata and Kiba walked out to the hallway. Kiba stared at her, knowing she didn't like this. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

She didn't move. She stood still, and was in a deep though about this. "You know.." Kiba started. "It's gonna be a lot harder...now that he's gone off somewhere..." having a thought to himself saying 'Without telling me...'

Hinata rose her head to meet Kiba's face. "I know...But..." She softly smile. "I just can't give up easily..."

"Hyuuga-chan..."

"I waited for him before...for him to return...and he did..." She wiped the tears off and then her face became more determined. "Now, It's his turn...to wait for me"

Kiba just looked at her. Not knowing what else to say... "That's stupid..." he said laughing softly. "But I'll help you out with this..."

_You're too hard to say no to...Hinata-chan..._

* * *

**Chapter 22 up! WOO! Finally! XD  
I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! I was having a block on this chapter and trouble finding a way to end this...But here it is!**

**Now, As you see. Shino moved to another school. Making Hinata's mission to help Shino open his heart, more harder than needed be.**

**Anyway, Thank you all for being patient with me. Please, let me know what you all think of this story so far! I would love to read them! ^^**  
**Take care and I shall see you all in the next chapter! ^-^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 23: In Search of my dear one, and The Past that fuels my rage

After weeks of searching. Both high and low. There was no trace of Shino 'Mushimori'.

No matter who they asked, or where they looked. It was as if no one had ever seen or heard this boy around town before. Kiba repeatedly insisted that Hinata should take a break, and hold the search off. But Hinata continued to search and search. Kiba was really tired of Hinata working so hard like this, and not taking care of herself from lack of sleeping. Even when Naruto joined in, he couldn't understand why Hinata was pushing pass her limits like this.

Some years passed and she still went on this search along with her two best friends."Hinata" Kiba called out. "You've been at this for nearly 3 months straight now...It's time to stop and just-" But Hinata quickly silenced him with a No.

"Please,Kiba-kun...Let me continue a little more...please..?" Hinata said very tiredly. "That's what you said the last 10 times, Hinata-chan.." Naruto said, joining in the conversation.  
"And you pass out soon after...only to get up and want to search again..."

Hinata sniffled a little. Naruto got smacked in the head by Kiba a moment later. Giving him a 'Now look what you did, she's starting to cry' look. Naruto growled under his breath at him, but they both turned their attention to the now tear shedding Hinata before them. She looked at them sadly and spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry...I..I just...I don't want to give up...I...I promised her...I promised I wouldn't give up and...and..." Kiba and Naruto sat next to her and patted her back as she teared up. Kiba could already tell where this was coming from. Naruto had a feeling, too.

"Hey.. Hinata-chan.." Naruto spoke. "Why do you care about that Mushimori jerk so much anyway?" Kiba gave Naruto another brief smack on the head for that comment. "Are you stupid?!" he shouted in his ear. "You can't talk about him like that around her, you moron!" "Ow..." Naruto said rubbing his head. "that hurt ,ya know?" Hinata looked up to Naruto sadly. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...It's just..."

Hinata took a deep breath and spoke again. "I finally got see him again...but now...he's so cold and distant...and doesn't want to get close to anyone...especially me...H-He probably hates me right now...I-I just.." Hinata held her face in her hands, and sniffled a bit. "I.. wanted to.. to be close to him.. like back when we were little..." 'Maybe even more...'

"Now.." Hinata continued. "He's gone and...I have to go look for him...or else I can't help him...and he'll be-" "Hinata-chan.." Naruto spoke "We'll do the best we can to help you out. If he's that important to you, then you can count on us to help you reach out to him" Kiba hesitantly agreed to Naruto's outburst and he assured Hinata the same. She looked at them somewhat disbelieving but felt herself overflow with joy at the sound of this.

"Thank you!...Thank you both so much!" She flew her arms at them and hugged tightly."Thank you for putting up with me...and caring for me like this...Thank you!" Kiba and Naruto patted her back and calmed her down once more, before suddenly her grip loosened...

"Hinata-chan...?" She didn't reply, but they knew why right away.

"She fell asleep..." They both said. Both snickered at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully in their hold. It was really funny...

_and kinda cute..._

* * *

There was heavy breathing... objects were shattered and clicking Beatles could be heard from all around the area. The surrounding insects themselves trembled at the sight of this, and the rage they felt coming from a source they all knew very well.

"I can't believe this..." came a very raspy voice. "I should've caught on sooner...before 'SHE' made me realize who she really was..." He held anger as memories of that day replayed in his mind. Low growls were heard. Some clicking sound rang in the room and the figure sighed.

"I must stay here...I have to keep away from HER...or she'll ruin everything..." Just the thought of her made his blood boil.'I can never forgive her for what she did...Never...She'll just trick me again...just like before...' He thought angrily as more memories flooded into his mind.

"I hate her..." he said in a very low voice.

"Hate who,My Son..?"

The figure turned to meet a coat covered man with a large Gord on his back, Spiked rough hair, a Goatee, and glasses that covered his eyes. " None of your business, father..."

"Shino...You've been alone in this room for a very long period of time...running away from your problems won't solve anything."

"I know that, Father...but I can't stand her...she nearly broke what has protected my heart from being hurt...and exposing my feelings...I can't risk that Father!" he snarled.

"But look what your anger for this girl is turning you into...what your RELEASING because of it..."

He paused at that. He knows what he's father is saying. He glanced at the green tail he seemed to have grown and 4 dragon-fly wings that flutter on his back.

"If it will keep her away from me...I wouldn't care...Especially, if I transform completely into..." Shino trailed off.

"I understand, My Son..."

"..." Shino looked up to his father quietly and whispered. "Father...? Is there a way to...?"

"I'm afraid not, Son. I told you why before"

"...I'm finding this hard to believe, Father..." He said somewhat growling.

"Do not question it, Shino...You should know what I have taught you about when situations like this Happen..."

"...Understood..."

"Good...I'll take my leave...your dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He said as he closed the door. Leaving Shino in his sour thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 23 up! I'm so sorry for the wait! I kept getting stuck on this X.X  
But here it is! Up and posted :D Now, as you could see, Hinata is very confident in finding Shino. Which is very sweet ^-^  
And Shino is in a very sour state of mind and very...upset o-o**

**Anywho~ Thank you all so much for being patient with me! Please, tell me your thoughts so far! I would love to read them!**  
**Take care and I shall see you all in the next chapter! ^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Neji's Worries, Guilt, and Painful memory...

"Hinata-sama..."

Neji thought about his cousin, feeling worried for her and...guilt?

Sighing, he went back to his paper work for a request to make a swimming club for the school. 'It's not a difficult idea...but they will need more materials to pass this forward..' he away, he's thoughts still lingered to his cousin, like it's always has. Then a creek sound came from across the room, but Neji didn't have to turn his head to know who it was.

"Yes, Father...?" He called as he was signing forms. He heard a light chuckle as steps came to a stop behind him.

"Aware of your surroundings as always...But I sense something is troubling you..." He said. Neji stopped writing for a moment, then continued writing. "I am quite busy as you have seen many times before.."  
"Neji..." His father said sternly. "You know I am not referring to that..." Neji was silent. He couldn't ignore his father when he always seems to know when something is wrong with someone.

"Hinata...is searching for her friend again...But it bothers me greatly when she returns as if she's deprived herself of sleep for a whole month each time..." He placed the Pen down and faced his father.  
"It sickens me that I can't help her even the slightest anymore..." Hanging his head low, it showed how ashamed he felt. Hizashi crossed his arms and stared at him. "That's not all, is it,My Son?"

Neji gripped his leggings tightly, and faced his father once more. "It angers me that I can't tell her the real reason I've become so preoccupied these many years...Years I could have spent tending to her need, helping her with her troubles in school!..." Neji took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "...But what's done is done...I can't do anything for her...Not anymore..."

Hizashi gazed at his son. He closed his eyes at the Memory his Son was talking about...

* * *

.:Memory:.

_"W-What...?" a young 10 year old Neji said. He was just told by the Council men, that they order Neji to stop spending time with Hinata. "I can't do that to her! She's my cousin and I have to be there for her!" Neji growled softly. An Elder stood up, and glared at Neji. "As the New Grand Elder...You must do what I say,child!"_

_"Grandpa wouldn't let me do that!" He retorted back only to be smacked across the face. "You're Grandfather is no longer in charge..." He scoffed and wiped his hand on his robe. "And it would disturb his spirit greatly if you go disrespecting your elders any further..."_

_Neji glared at him. He never trusted this man from the beginning. There was something about him that just didn't set in with him. The Elder started to speak again."We're all doing this for the girl's own good"_  
_"What has Hinata ever done wrong!?" Neji shouted. The Elder had the urge to growl and smack him harder, but held back. "She...is going through a test" He tried to strain for the boy to understand._

_"...a Test?" The Elder gave a firm nod. "I don't need to repeat myself, boy! You're Dismissed!" Neji refused but a hand was place on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his Father's stern look. "Go on, Son.."_  
_He stared a good minute before obeying his Father. Leaving the meeting room, Hizashi soon followed until..._

_"Hizashi-sama...Your boy needs to learn some Manners...such disrespect..." He said as if spitting out something with a bad taste. Hizashi looked to him and nodded slowly. "I will Grand Elder Kyou..."_

_"Hmm...seeing as the boy isn't here...I could tell you the real reason I have put some strict orders..." He said thoughtfully. Hizashi stared at him with confusion. "What do you mean...?"_

_"Do you remember...The event of Asami Hyuuga's death, correct?" Hizashi didn't know where this conversation was going, but nodded anyway. "Well...2 weeks after that day...we preformed a secret technique...a ritual if you'd like to call it." The Elder shrugged slightly._

_"But...weren't those forbidden?..." He asked. The Elder placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was very much necessary at the time...You see...young Hinata...was a cursed soul, and have meddled with forces that aren't to be associated with..so...I found a spell that could save her...But we must wait until she is 18 years old...then the spell will be permanent." He said rather cheerfully._

_"What...kind of spell are you speaking of...?...How does it work..?"_

_"The spell is to cut ties, and destroy any bonds that connected her to forces that shouldn't be associated with. But the requirements are simple. Basically cutting her off...as children say now"_

_"But...But why...?" Hizashi couldn't understand why they are ordered to put Hinata into such misery. 'This is just...unacceptable...'_

_"She's marked by a very evil clan...and that mark will bring nothing but suffering to us...So we must do this...until she's 18 of course..."_

_"...Is that why My brother has acted so different towards her...?" Hizashi asked._

_"Yes...He's under my Orders doing so..." He said with a wrinkled smirk._

_"...I see..." He had no clue how to take this in. It gave some answers about why everyone has been so distant and basically neglecting her..._

_"I expect you do the same...You're son as well..." He said walking off. "Or else...drastic measures will be taken..."_

_"..." He said nothing but bow down, and leaving the room. As he closed the door, he saw Neji at the door with tears in his eyes and a serious face.._

_"So you heard..."_

_"..Every word, Father..."_

.:End of Memory:.

* * *

"...The Feeling is Mutual, my Son...Hiashi can relate to our pain as well..." said Hizashi sadly. "But I'm not sure how we can go against this...as much as I would like to find out..."

"If only Grandfather knew about this...He would have banished that man before he could get another word out his filthy mouth..." Neji said bitterly. "...If only..."

"I know, Son...I know.." Hizashi said while patting Neji's back gently. Neji sighed and slowly turned around to continue his previous work. "Thank you, Father..."

Hizashi nodded and left his Son's room, giving him some space. Neji slowly started gripping each paper, wrinkling them as that memory burned into his mind...

* * *

**Chapter 24 up! Sorry it seems a bit short. But I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter X.X  
So this will have to do for now! Neji has the spotlight this time XD**

**Anyway,Thank you all for being patient with me! I would love to read your thoughts on the story so far!  
****Take care and I will see you in the next chapter! ^-^****  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Naruto series. They belong to their rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 25: More things turn up. Where is this leading me...?

_I can't..._

_I can't afford to lose him..._

_I promised Mama I wouldn't give up..._

_I need to find him..._

_I feel like I'm running out of time, somehow..._

_...I don't know why..._

* * *

Five years ago, Shino left the school without a trace, and no one has seen or heard from him ever since. Hinata's been in search for him non-stop since then. Now, 17 years old, and only three weeks left until her birthday...Her search continues, only to feel an ache in her heart telling her she's running out of time.  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am. But I haven't seen anyone like him around before..." Said an elderly woman with a confused look. Hinata bowed her head, and thanked her for taking off some of her time to listen.  
Kiba and Naruto stood by the roof top, waiting for her. Both grew a lot as well, having their temper in check and more wiser compared to their younger days. Kiba had facial hair growing around his mouth, while Naruto had a little fuzz on his chin and a little below his nose. When they saw Hinata approach them, they knew right away the answer she got.

"Nothing, huh...?" Asked Naruto. Hinata shook her head. "...I don't know where else to look...I searched every town I could think of...I even traveled to other countries to find him but...but..." Kiba came and gave Hinata a hug. Hinata hugged back, shedding some tears out of the frustration that Kiba already saw she was having. Naruto joined in, rubbing her back in hopes to comfort her as well.

"I don't know what else I could do...I know I can't give up but..-!" Hinata started coughing badly. Kiba held her, both him and Naruto having a worried face.

"Hinata..." Started Naruto. "You've been coughing like that for almost a year now..." Hinata kept going into a coughing fit for another minute before she smiled softly at Naruto. "I'll be fine...Maybe..I'm just a little sick is all..."

"Hinata...You're coughing up blood..." Kiba noted as he saw her hands have little drops of blood on them. Hinata looked down at her hands, and felt a bit confused. "Huh...?"

"Let's go to the Hospital...You can't ignore this any longer..." Naruto suggested. "Wait!" interrupted Hinata. "Not yet! Please, not yet!"

"You're coughing up BLOOD...That is a very SERIOUS health issue...Please, at least to check what is going on..." Kiba slightly argued. Hinata couldn't deny it. She bowed her head low and spoke sadly.

"Okay..." With that, they were all walking back home.

* * *

Neji was walking pass the meeting room, until he heard voices speaking inside. He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but hearing something about 'Hiashi will not know of this' sparked his curiosity. Looking both ways, making sure no one was around, he leaned a bit closer to get a better listen.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this...I just knew it!" shouted what Neji guessed was a Female Elder. "And now...Hinata-sama...She's going to..."

"It was an honest misunderstanding!" Argued a man, who Neji knew was Elder Kyou. 'I refuse to acknowledge him as a Grand Elder...' thought Neji bitterly.

" A Misunderstanding that will lead to a tragic lost to the Hyuuga clan!" Yelled the Female Elder.

"Tragic lost...?" Neji said to himself quietly. 'What are they...implying...?'

"Maybe it's best this way..." Said Kyou. 'What...WHAT?' Thought Neji in shocking disgust.

"How...how DARE you...Do you not see how badly Hiashi is suffering...knowing he can't spend an ounce of time with his eldest daughter, or tell her how much he loves her,how proud of her he is of her when she has straight A's from school, and how he wants to deeply apologize for not being a father in her life!" The Female Elder said as she begin coughing.

"He agreed to it, and was free to decline my offer. So, it is not my concern" Said Kyou Scoffing.

"But you asked him in a very vulnerable state! You KNEW he was desperate for help, and you use that to pull him into that plan of yours!"

"Whatever do you mean, Akemi?" He said confused. Neji could tell he was faking it though.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know very well what I'm referring to..." She said.

"...Everyone was aware I was against keeping that girl from the beginning...Had they gotten ride of her I wouldn't have to have the need to use that spell and later finding out I misread it" he said matter-of-fact tone.

"You clearly have no heart for what you have done...You sicken me..." She said almost wanting to cry. "I should have told Grand Elder Haruto when I had the chance...before he..."

"Well he's dead. So, you'll have to put up with that Guilt for the rest of your days." He said smirking. "Now, be a good lady and put this on the shelf"

"Put it away your damn self...I'm leaving.." She said as Neji heard her leave the other side of the room. Neji was so shocked to form words properly. 'They...They were going to...!'

"Suit yourself" Elder Kyou continued. " At least she won't know where the THAT book is. Makes my job more easier."

Crackling sounds were heard inside and objects being shoved away. Neji could only guess he's opening something from...the floor?

"There we go, right under my nose. Just how I like it." he said snickering. Neji heard him close something from under the floor, and walk away.

He then heard a foot steps coming his way and hurriedly went to his room. Neji held his hand over his chest, but his eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"I...I can't believe this...I can't...!...Hinata...! She's...!"

_She's going to die...on her 18th birthday..._

* * *

"Is everything okay,Sensei?" Naruto asked the Doctor. He was just finishing up making herb pills for Hinata to take. "It's very strange, but we shouldn't worry too much. We stopped the bleeding just in time, but make sure she takes these. We wouldn't want another episode like that now, would we?"

"Of course not." Both Kiba and Naruto said at the same time. The Doctor chuckled at this, and gave them the prescriptions. "There we go. Now, Young lady, make sure you have plenty of rest and don't do anything too rash."

She bowed down smiling. "Yes, Sensei. Thank you so much." The Doctor smiled and waved them all off. The Trio left and continued walking home, after stopping halfway to see a doctor(urgently).

Kiba looked down, already feeling uneasy as he kept pushing forward. ' I don't like this...'

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

_I can't stand her..._

_She made me like this..._

_I'm turning into a monster..._

_A Nanabi.._

_Each passing day..._

_It's all her fault..._

_She started all this..._

_...and I hate her for it..._

* * *

**Chapter 25 up! I meant to get this out yesterday, but completely forgot! DX I'm so very sorry!  
So, as you all can see. Things are starting to come up, and more things are becoming clear as it goes on!  
Poor Hinata...But don't worry. You'll see what happens later on. ^^**

**Thank you all for being so patient and taking your time off to read this story! Please, continue to let me know what you all think! I love reading them!**

**Take care and I'll see you all in the next chapter! ^-^**


End file.
